Eloping Getting Away
by Gottesgabe
Summary: After the failed Wedding ... Well guess. A R/A story please Review.
1. Default Chapter

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 1 getting away  
This story begins in a room, in a prefecture of a large city. Let us look into this room, in which two teenagers blushing furiously stare at each other. The girl, whose makeup and hair are done in perfection, wearing a bathrobe, she asks something of importance. The boy wearing a white tuxedo looks at her in surprise and then answers the girl. He is not aware of it, yet, but he is lying through his teeth. The girl gets angry and in response, the boy shies away, eyes closed, ready to endure great bodily harm. A few seconds pass, and he opens his eyes again. The boy briefly wonders if the girl is weeping, he opens his mouth to say something comforting, but nothing comes from it. He leaves.  
  
Later the boy waits at an altar, which is set up in a hall, a small training hall. The doors open and an angel of indescribable beauty walks, no flows in, her dress cascades like waves around her. He blinks and the angel turns into something even more beautiful, his fiancée the girl he talked to earlier. It is his first moment of clarity he has concerning their relationship; He is almost frightened by the intensity of the feelings that accompany the revelation.  
  
The roof of the hall explodes the spectators and the priest run out of the building. However, the engaged couple stays and gets ready to fight the intruders. The attackers proof to be three other girls each throwing something at the bride. The boy acts fast and the exploding food and flowers detonate on him, instead of his fiancé. The doors fly open and two more boys run in eager to attack the groom. The bride defends him from the bokken and the umbrella. More explosive head towards the bride and again the groom takes the hit, but this time the flowers spread sleeping gas. For the boy everything falls to blackness.  
  
When he next awakes it is time to go to school, he hurries and makes sure the girl is okay. They are not married however. They leave for school a bit early, hand in hand. Both seem happy, although the marriage did not take place. Nevertheless, there is an unspoken promise that one day. Here their story ends, has ended, but I would not tell this story to you if I intended to just narrate the original possibility.  
  
Follow me as we step back through the pages of history. We end up in Canada twelve years before the above takes place. Keep your eyes open we are looking for something ordinary. Yes, you are right that is it. Now break it of, and stand next to me to watch.  
  
A oriole, who came a little to far north flies by the branch you broke of, he never sat on it like he would have earlier, and thus it does not see the butterfly just dropping out of its cocoon. It spreads its wings and flaps the first once then twice, it takes of to explore the world. We leave we have done what we came for.  
  
Events went as they have before. Our trip was useless you say nothing has changed. Watch. The three girls attack the wedding again, and soon the two boys run in. Bride and groom again fight back to back, and now watch the change, dear friend. See those clouds over the training hall? Their form has changed. A few stray winds have shifted them altering their appearance. Don't they look more like a cat, or even two kittens fighting about a ball of yarn? Now watch the groom. He defends his bride, and does not acknowledge the clouds but his subconscious does. Moreover, the change is made.  
Due to his martial arts training, Ranma kept his cool, his brain almost functioning by itself. His mind told him what was going on. 'Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi are throwing bombs at Akane. Keep moving, if you stop, they'll kill her. If she dies, I die. She will become my wife and if it's the last I do.' If Ranma would've been in his right mind, he would've doubted those words, but he was fighting, and his mind was thinking straight. It was for once not confused, by its surroundings.  
  
He dived to his right; another three bombs hit him square in the chest. They sent him sprawling. He fought the sudden urge to sleep. 'sleeping gas bombs' his mind observed.  
  
He couldn't leap up to them that would leave Akane unprotected.  
  
He jumped up the bombs struck his belly. He was thrown back behind Akane.  
  
He could already feel his body aching, growing faint. Only one option was left.  
  
He made a flying roll over Akane, the bombs hitting his back once again.  
  
Before he even came to his knees he was already drawing power. His Ego was sufficiently silenced, by mind and Instinct. His Mind told him what attack to use. His Instinct told him to not hold back. He rolled to his knees. "Mouko Takabahashi" He yelled.  
  
The attack hit home. The three girls went flying. Defeated.  
  
'I have to stay awake. Have to protect Akane' his Mind told him, he tried standing up.  
  
'Have to protect my mate. My wife' He fell back to his knees. He was unconscious, before his chin connected to the wooden floor.  
He slowly cracked his eyes open. And turned his head to see, where he was. He was at the Tendo guest room. But why? His eyes shot open. 'Akane.' He thought. He ran to her room, and slammed her door open. He sighed in relief. She was snoring away in her bed. He took a step towards her and stopped.  
  
Maybe it was, because he was still half asleep. Maybe it was because she was the last thing on his mind before he fell. Maybe it was the shock that he really had hurt his other fiancée's, to protect her. He could still hear his Instinct telling him to protect his mate. 'The dojo's not safe anymore' it told him. He took a step back and nodded. He left the room. He knew what to do.  
She had finally found sleep, after spending hours crying, and being mad. Mad at her father, for pushing her into marriage, Nabiki, for helping ruining it, Shampoo, Kuno and the others, for ruining it, and mad at Ranma, for being an insensitive jerk, for not telling her how he really felt, for not being awake, so she could tell him how she felt.  
  
Something shook her, waking her up from her dreamless sleep. Something shook her again.  
  
"Akane!" somebody whispered in her ear. She slowly cracked her eyes open, and when she saw who it was, her eyes grew in size.  
  
"Ra..!" she started to yell, but he put his hand over her mouth. With his index finger pressed to his lips he ordered her to be quiet. She gave him a puzzled expression.  
He knew he had to act fast if he gave her too much time to think about it, she would just get mad at him, and nothing would get accomplished. So he tossed her some clothes and motioned her to put them on, he stepped outside the already open door, not making a noise, not closing the door either. It would make to much noise. He waited for her to step outside her room, than took her hand lead her pack into her room. He opened her window, and motioned her again to be quiet. She could already see the first tendrils of anger creeping into her face. He swiftly scooped her up in his arms, and bounded out of the window, towards a nearby park. Instincts left him, as Ego took its place.  
She was curious, to say the least. What was going on? What was he up to? For a second she feared (hoped?), that he was there to take advantage of her, but then he tossed her some clothes, and now he was opening her window. Was he going to... She never got to finish the thought, because he scooped her up, and bounded out of her room.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the park in front of the 'Iwasaki Chihiro - Museum', miles away from her home, but still in Nerima.  
  
"Ranma, what...?" she started, but was cut off by Ranma.  
  
"Sit down, please. I really needed to talk to you." He patted the spot next to him on the stone bench. She complied and sat down. she stared at her hands for a while, sometimes steeling glances at him, who was leaning back gazing at the stars. A few minutes passed without either saying something.  
  
"Why are we here?" she finally asked.  
  
"I told ya, We need to talk, or I need ta talk, and ya need to listen, I just need some time to figure out how to put it."  
  
"No I mean why here of all places?"  
  
"It's a nice park. Miles away from everybody, nobody would suspect us here. Because it's not where I usually go, actually this is my first time here. It's safe, I hope."  
  
"Oh." She was staring at her hands, again, playing with the end of the sleeves. She blinked and inspected her clothing, as if she had seen them for the first time, she hadn't really paid attention, when she got dressed.  
  
"Why am I wearing one of your outfits, is this some perv..." anger rising within her.  
  
"Did you want me rummage through your clothes, then?" he asked and cut her off.  
  
She looked, back at her hands, her anger subsiding. He had a point. "No."  
  
They sat there for a few more moments, when he finally started again.  
  
"Akane, can you promise me something?" he took her hand in his own.  
  
"Um, sure. What?" She gently squeezed his fingers. Her face was starting to get hot, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable, tensed, and yet oddly relaxed.  
  
"Ya know I'm not much of a talker, I mean I'm a jerk." she giggled, and a smile crept on his face, "So please let me finish, what i have to tell ya, 'cause I know I'll upset ya, during it, because I say things I don't mean that way. Do ya understand?"  
  
"Yes Ranma, I promise." she squeezed his fingers reassuringly. 'What is he up to? He really seems sincere.' she thought.  
  
"Okay. I'll hold you to it. I wanna leave Nerima for a while not long, just a few months, and after that I'll move back in with mom, I think." Akane gasped in shock.  
  
"But, but what ab...You'll just abandon me like that?"  
  
"Akane, your Promise." she shut up, and tore her gaze away from him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'S 'kay Akane. I'm just so sick and tired of everything around us. I have ta make a major decision, and I need a few answers from you." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Why did you want to go through with the wedding, 'Kane? Because of your family honour, 'cause of the cure, was I some sort of prize, or do ya really lo...lo..." He took another deep breath and muttered something. Akane could only make out the word 'coward', "or do you really love me, Akane?" he finally said.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. Was she dreaming? But did she love him? She had thought so earlier, but now she wasn't so sure any more.  
  
"Was I a prize?" he asked, his voice starting to quiver. She shook her head.  
  
"Honour?" again she shook her head.  
  
"The cure?" she shook her head yet again.  
  
"I, I... You don't have to answer the last question, if you don't want to." He took his hand back and fumbled with his thumbs. She hesitated for the fraction of a second, and grasp his hand tightly again.  
  
"In moments like this, I think I really do." She answered honestly.  
  
He took her grasping hand, in both of his, and started to play with her fingers.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." He looked in her wonderfully brown eyes, and slipped of the bench to kneel before her. "Akane Tendo, will you elope with me?"  
  
"No. Why do you want to elope?"  
  
"I'm sorry I just thought, you said, and I wanted .wanted to marry you." His voice failed, a sob escaped his throat.  
  
"Yes I will marry you, Ranma." she then pulled him up and kissed him.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with marrying you, dummy. But do we really have to elope?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! Remember what happened a few hours ago?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, right."  
  
"Ok come."  
  
"What? Right now?"  
  
"Yes, now. We'll never be able to leave, if we don't leave now, can you imagine how those idiots will act, by tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, but what about my clothes? My personal stuff?"  
  
"I got all my Ranko costumes with me, and enough money, to buy what little we need. I left a letter, in your room, in case you would've said yes, if you would've said no, I would've told you to burn it."  
  
"You set this all up? When?"  
  
"A half an hour before I woke you up. I'm sorry if it looks like if I tricked you into this, but I don't want anybody following us."  
  
"I really need my."Her eyes met his, and saw something she would've never expected to find there. Fear. She nodded.  
  
"Okay, then lets go."  
  
They made head for 'Nerima Kasugacho Station', where he had already deposited two backpacks. They headed for the ticket counter, but not before Ranma turned into Ranko.  
  
"Ok Akane, just play along it's all just a cew, so the ticket guy remebers us, okay"  
  
She nodded "But why would you want him to remember us?"  
  
"Trust me, on this. I got a lot of experience running away with my old man."  
  
The redhead then turned and walked to the ticket booth.  
  
"Who wants to be a fiancée to such an uncute unsexy tomboy like you anyway?" he loudly proclaimed.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Akane asked threatingly.  
  
"Ah stuff it Akane." Ranma turned to the ticket vendor. Two tickets towards Tojama. One for me and one for that machochick."  
  
"Ranma no BAKA!" she malleted him to the ground, paid the tickets, and dragged her fiancée of.  
  
When they were seated in an empty compartment of the train, Akane finally asked, why he wanted the man to remember them.  
  
"Ya see", the redhead started, while pulling something out of her backpack, "I want him to remember exactly where we are headed to, without making the others suspicios. Because we are getting of at the next station." She purred the thermos over herself, and returned to her original sex. He then withdrew a baseball cap, one of his father's headwrapps and two sweaters. He gave a sweater to Akane, along with the cap, and told her to put them on, and behave like a boy. He pulled on the other sweater, and put on the head cloth.  
  
"It's the Saotme Secret Technique in action" he said mockingly.  
  
They got of at the next station, which was in Toma Region. They walked all the way back to suginami, all the while Ranma giving Akane tips on how to mask ones presence, much like Dr Tofu did. Every few minutes he would say something like  
  
"Come on Akane. You saw Doc doing it a few times, you know how it's done." or "You're getting better Akane. You'll have it down in no time." Akane felt like prisoners breaking free, and was really thrilled by it, even though he was pushing them along.  
  
It took an hour to get to the metro station in suginami ward; they boarded towards shinkiba, thankful that metro stations were automated.  
  
They were now seated in an empty metro. Akane sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around her, her head nestled on his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, enjoying their lavender scent.  
  
"I wonder how our families will react?" Akane wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane that we are running away. I really would like to have a real big wedding like you deserve, but..."  
  
"I know Ranma. There wasn't another way."  
  
They fell quiet for a few seconds, before Ranma spoke again.  
  
"Well I'd say Kasumi should be finding that letter pretty soon."  
  
"What did you write, anyway?" 


	2. night and morning

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 2 night and morning  
To whom it may concern,  
  
We eloped.  
  
Yes we are going to marry not because of honour,  
  
meddling fathers, the blackmailing Icequeen Sibling,  
  
Rivals, Amazon elders, wrinkled perverts, or other  
  
suitors, that can't take a no for a no, but despite  
  
all of this. We are marrying because we really love  
  
each other. A lot of you guys, I thought, were  
  
friends to me and Akane, well like the love of my  
  
life, likes to point out, "Ranma no Baka".  
So I want everybody to read the next line really  
  
carefully,  
  
$%°?* ~#§!!!  
Kasumi, Mom you were the only ones that ever  
  
cared about us, instead of solely pursuing their  
  
own goals. It saddens us that it came so far,  
  
because now you can't attend our wedding.  
We'll probably be home for Christmas,  
  
but we ain't promising anything.  
Oh and mom, if Tendo-san doesn't want us at the  
  
dojo anymore, can you prepare my room for the two  
  
of us at 'your' house.  
  
Kasumi you're in charge of our stuff, don't let  
  
anybody get their dirty hands on it, including  
  
our own families, as you see fit.  
Ranma and soon enough Akane Saotome  
In the Metro, Akane scolded Ranma for being so harsh to them in his letter, before giggling and kissing the 'love of her life'. "And, who says it won't be Ranma Tendo?"  
Kasumi finished reading the letter and shrugged, she had seen it coming. She frowned slightly, the letter was a little harsh, not that she complained about the praise, but it was harsh none the less.  
  
She thought for a moment. Where would Ranma have taken her little sister? A smile spread over her face, and she snapped her fingers. She had phone calls to make.  
Nabiki had just finished reading out the letter, to the remaining Saotome and Tendo family members, including Happosai. To say everybody was shocked, was like saying Cologne was old. Happosai dashed out of the room.  
  
"Ranma you will pay, for stealing my sweet innocent Akane-chan." His voice drifted of, as the distance to the dojo grew.  
  
"Explain yourselves. Why had you two interfered repeatedly, *after* I told you not to? Now I can't see my own son's wedding." Nodoka had her Katana drawn pointing it at the two fathers.  
  
Both men started stammering incoherently.  
  
"Auntie. I don't think, that will help any." Nabiki said massaging her temples.  
  
"Yes Nodoka-sama, blackmailing sibling, is absolutely right."  
  
"Kasumi!"  
  
"I think that's an absolutely adorable Nickname, Nabiki. No need to be ashamed of it, dear."  
  
"Oh yes pray tell me. Why did you invite those Nutcases to my son's wedding? You knew they would sabotage it." Nodoka was spraying an inch from Nabiki's face. Like an American drill instructor, Nodoka Saotome stood in front of the middle Tendo demanding answers. Nabiki really felt intimidated, her 'Auntie' was scaring her spitless. She started explaining herself, her voice quivering.  
  
"I was, I was..."  
  
In that moment four martial artists dropped into the yard. Two of them demanding loudly, to see Ranma immediately. Nabiki fell to her knees, safe for now.  
  
Kasumi went to the kitchen to get four more cups and some cookies. When she returned Nodoka, was having a screaming match with Ukyo and Shampoo, while Cologne and Mousse were already seated at the table, the two fathers glaring at the Amazon elder suspiciously. Kasumi filled two cups, and past them on to the two Chinese at the table, asking if the needed anything else. She then handed the letter to the elder, who read it.  
  
"Finally. I was beginning to fear he'd turn out like his father", Cologne cackled. Mousse tried to eye the letter, but cologne wouldn't let him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean you old...growf" the panda finished.  
  
"Shampoo, Ukyo" No reaction.  
  
"Xiang Pu, Ukyo Kuonji!" the elder yelled. That got everybody's attention.  
  
"Young ladies, we are civilised, and you should respect your elders, so I don't want you screaming at Mrs Saotome anymore, or *I'll* settle it."  
  
"But..." the 'Young ladies' said in unison.  
  
"No 'buts' she has every right to. Now promise to behave like good girls, and listen. And I don't want to hear any yelling or fighting from you." Both girls 'Humphed'.  
  
The elder then read out the letter again. Mousse started jumping up in joy, which earned him a stick to the head. Both girls started crying, accusing Akane to have used magic on Ranma to elope with her. Before Nabiki could tell them, that no Tendo was ever desperate enough to steep so low. Kasumi cut in.  
  
"I fear she has used magic, a very old and powerful one to"  
  
Cologne and Nodoka caught right on, what she meant. The others just stared at her, they hadn't really believed she would've done that.  
  
"Yes a very powerful magic indeed, the oldest one I know." the Elder confirmed.  
  
"It binds them for all eternity, and beyond." Nodoka chirped in.  
  
"Great-Grandmother know cure to save airen?"  
  
"We have to go save him immediately." Ukyo said standing up.  
  
"Sit down young girl. You can not save him from this, for he does not need to be saved. And in all the Amazon lore, there is no 'cure' mentioned."  
  
"Then tell me, what it's called. There is always a cure."  
  
"Not to this one I hope." the Saotome-matriarch answered.  
  
"What. Is. It. CALLED?"  
  
"True Love", the answer came from Mousse.  
Somewhere else Ranma was making a phone call to book a passage on a ship that left from Tojama towards china, under false name.  
  
Akane and Ranma boarded another train, headed south towards Osaka, away from Tojama.  
"What duck-boy talk about, airen no love violent girl?" the answer sounded almost pleading.  
  
"Great-Granddaughter, stop referring to Ranma as Airen, you have lost. He has finally recognized, that the Tendo-girl is his soul mate." everybody, except the three oldest females in the room gasped.  
  
"It's sad, but you girls never stood a chance." she continued.  
  
"But..." both girls started again.  
  
"Shush. Xian Pu, Mousse ask yourself how much did you gain from our stay here. Both of you have improved a lot. If I had have told you, from the beginning, that they would end up together in any case, you would've lost that. This situation has lasted much longer, then I dared hope to.  
  
And Ukyo, you came here for revenge, you hated his guts for nearly ten years, and now you claim to love him. Ask yourself. do you love him, or the Idea of love?"  
  
Both girls started crying again, stammering incoherently, but not raising their voices again.  
  
"And what about Xian Pu's honour?" The sometimes duck asked.  
  
"She will compete in the next tournament. She is sure to win. She'll marry the male champion, as it is our tradition."  
  
Mousse allowed himself a gentle smile.  
  
"NO!" The purple haired girl screamed, as she dashed out into the yard and over the wall. Ukyo, looked after her for a second, then her face hardened, she also dashed out of the house.  
  
"Stupid girls." The Elder muttered, "go bring her back, Mousse." He left.  
  
Silence fell over the living room.  
  
"Go find my son. If I am not at the wedding, to congratulate him, and my daughter, You will pay for your failures, husband." She wasn't screaming. Her voice held no threat, her head was bowed, tears dropping from it. Genma just stared at his wife. His life passed his inner eye, as a single thought crossed his mind. 'I am *so* dead'. He grabbed Soun and went to his room, came straight back out, both wearing backpacks. They ran towards the station.  
  
The women, nodded. Well everybody except Nodoka, who started weeping.  
  
"I hope Ranma and Akane are well." Kasumi said, "They must be, if Ranma can even outthink Nabiki?" she ended, her voce hopeful, and honest, her face reflecting her voice.  
  
"What?" her sister yelled.  
  
"Why, he surely left without you noticing. No need to get angry Imoutochan, he probably, didn't mean anything, by it." she offered in a sweet voice, looking innocent.  
  
"GGGRRR." Nabiki ran up and came back with a small satchel. "I'll be back in a few days." she said before leaving.  
  
When the door shut, Cologne spoke up.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily Kasumi."  
  
"Pardon me? I don't understand, what you mean."  
  
"He took him away for ten years, and now he drives him away with his foolish acts." The wailing mother announced. The other two women ignored her for the moment.  
  
"Sure child. You just cued everybody out of here, without them noticing. So where are they."  
  
"I really don't know..."  
  
"I promise not to anything to oppose their wishes. I merrily wish to be at my students wedding."  
  
Kasumi looked intently at her.  
  
"Child. I'm an Amazon, a woman, and a mother. I got kind of a softspot for romantic adventures, and weddings." That obviously did it, because Kasumi's gentle smile, grew a bit bigger.  
  
"In 20 minutes our train is leaving, be ready." she finally said. She, then turned to Nodoka.  
  
"Auntie. Auntie. Stand up we need to leave, now." she said pulling the older woman up.  
  
"No, we must stay. What if they come back." The Saotome opposed.  
  
"They won't and I think I know where they are headed to."  
  
"You do?" Kasumi nodded.  
At the train station, 5 martial artists, and a mercenary boarded a train towards Tojama.  
  
Twenty minutes later, three women, each with a small suitcase, boarded towards Osaka.  
"How do you know, where they are headed to?" Nodoka asked comfortably seated in the train.  
  
"He did write, he wanted us to be there. So I thought, that maybe he left us a hint. I read the letter again and again." She pulled said letter from her pocket. "I feared he hadn't my eyes unfocused, and then I saw it. The ink. It was written with 'Osaka blue' ink, instead of black tush or 'Kings blue' ink, which are more common around here. The only one in the house, who uses that kind of ink is me. Then I called the train station, they gave me the number of the vendor, who was running business yesterday night. I called him, and he told me, the only one who, was at the train station yesterday, were two girls. A redhead and a strong dark-haired girl. They bought tickets to Tojama."  
  
Cologne cackled, Kasumi *was* good.  
  
"But that is almost the opposite direction." Nodoka frowned, and then brightened, inspiration had finally struck." Oh, I see. That *is* smart. My son is so manly."  
  
"If he hadn't used that ink, nobody could've followed them. Moreover, the other fools are headed to Tojama, where I am sure Ranma booked a passage to China. He must have planned this for days." Cologne said in between laughs.  
  
"Oh I think it was more like 20 minutes." Cologne eyed Kasumi, and contemplated, what the younger woman had said. She fell out of her seat and laughed louder.  
  
Kasumi got something out of her bag. "Cookies?" she offered, the two women.  
In the late afternoon, Akane and Ranma got of their train. They would have to wait another night before getting married, they knew. It was already after hours, the town hall would already be closed. They asked for direction, and then headed towards the shopping centre.  
  
In Tojama Nabiki was on the phone, trying to locate Ranma. The five martial artists waiting for her, to finish.  
In a train towards Osaka. Three women were playing cards.  
  
"Cologne-san?" Nodoka, looked up from the cards in her, hand.  
  
"Yes, dear child?"  
  
"Why are you so calm, about this? I thought you would..." she started to ask, being rather straight forward  
  
"...raise all Hell, or start a war with Japan, to prevent this marriage?"  
  
"Er... Well I was thinking more in the lines of magic, and murder, but yes something along those lines."  
  
"Like I said, I knew from the first time I saw those two together, on the Tendo porch arguing, because of Great-Granddaughter, that's when I knew that nothing could prevent them from getting together.  
  
Don't misunderstand me; I actually came to Japan with every intention to marry Shampoo of to Ranma. We needed the blood of that strong outsider, to strengthen our tribe. When I realized, that that wouldn't happen, I kept up that act, because those two were the perfect training dummies, for Shampoo. She could learn, more of the subtle arts of our culture, not just the martial ones, she would be able to experience what live outside the tribe offered. Later I made sure the strongest man of Shampoo's age, Mousse, followed us. His martial arts skill have improved fast, and he still is not done growing."  
  
"So you used Ranma and Akane, so Shampoo could learn magic?" Kasumi asked  
  
"Not just magic. She had lots of growing up to do. I had to break her pride and her heart, so she could grow stronger from the experience." The other women nodded, looking grim.  
  
"But you often came very close to breaking, them up and you often enough made them suffer. Weren't you worried, that you, or her could actually harm them?" the sister inquired.  
  
"Like I said, nothing could've broke them up. And if they needed it I would've made sure anything Shampoo had done, wasn't permanent. Surprisingly, they never needed my help."  
  
"And how will you explain this to your tribe?" The mother asked.  
  
"I will tell the elders the truth, of course. She still would get punished for her failure, but it would be toned done, very much. The punishment would be more like a show, so none of the younger tribe members get the wrong idea. But that won't happen either. Over the months both of them have aided Shampoo and me, when we needed help. And their help in saving her, from the people of Mount Phoenix, will make sure she won't lose honour."  
  
"Looks like we're all headed for a happy end, after all. If the others could just see that."  
  
"They are young, and have not our experience. They need time to acknowledge, what they have and not morn over what they never had."  
  
"Kasumi is only nineteen, and she seems unfazed by events. Sometimes I even think she is more mature then me."  
  
"Don't forget, she has raised her family, since she was nine, and had more time adjusting to Ranma's interesting life, then you had, but yes she is already a fine matriarch, for her family." the old shrew answered.  
Ranma and Akane had spent a nice day talking, and looking for what Akane thought essential for a wedding, even if it only was a signing of papers actually. She had bought a new white dress and a blue silk scarf to wrap around her hip. Then they spent an hour looking for a second hand shop, where she bought a pair of white gloves that went up to her elbows.  
  
After that they bought two rings, for the wedding. They weren't exactly spectacular; they were simple aluminium rings with a gold plating, that could easily be rubbed of. But Akane loved them, so Ranma had bought them. He would've rather only bought one ring; one made out of gold, instead of gold plated, maybe with some stone on it, so she would've at least have something to be proud of. She just wouldn't've heard of it. So he complied with her wishes.  
  
At least, this way they had more then enough money left, to go to a restaurant, instead of cooking their own meal.  
  
Now they had set up camp in a secluded opening in the city park.  
  
Inside the tent Akane zipped the sleeping bags together, so the two could snuggle up.  
  
Akane was clad in underwear and one of Ranma's shirts, as she lay comfortly in Ranma's arm, who was wearing a black muscle shirt and boxers, enjoying looking into his eyes, while he stared into hers. She snuggled closer to him, their foreheads and noses touching now.  
  
"I Love you my inazuke" They both said as one. They then started kissing each other their kisses soon started exploring each others face and neck. Akane rolled to lie on top of him. Her hands started to explore his chest, while his hands traced her back, staying away from the bottom of her shirt, he then moved both his hands down at once, squeezing her bottom. She moaned, at that. He then slapped her behind.  
  
"Eeep! Stop that." she playfully hit his shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, make me?" she sat up and placed his hands upon her breasts. When she released them, he quickly pulled his hands away from her assets. He didn't like, where this was leading to.  
  
"Ranma?" she blinked at him. He carefully placed his hands on her hips, and drew a deep breath.  
  
"I don't want us to, er.you know. before marriage."  
  
"Oh." she said her face looking puzzled. She started standing up, but was pulled back down.  
  
"No. Listen. I...I really want to, but I want to do this right, I guess. I know my mother wouldn't think I was being manly, or anything, but she don't matter.  
  
And you probably think I'm rejecting you, but I ain't. I really ain't. My, Our life is always so screwed up, that for once, when it's really important, I want to do it the right way. The honourable way. Can you understand that?" He asked shyly.  
  
She stared in his sincere eyes, biting her lower lip. And after a while she answered.  
  
"I think so!" she tried rolling of off him, but he held on to her.  
  
"Hey we can do anything you want, but my pants stay up, and that Shirt on." He said pointing at was she was wearing. An evil grin spread on her face.  
  
"Anything I want?" He nodded. She took his hands and placed them where, they had broken of. This time his hands staid put. He knew she would respect his wish. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good then you'll start training me for real. And don't you dare refuse; you did say 'anything'. But for now, I think I'll do this." She started nibbling at his ear. 


	3. Truth

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 3 Truth  
The sun had long ago risen, when Nabiki fell out of her hammock. 'I hate ships. I *really* hate them. I should have told Kuno, and made him pay for plane tickets, or something.' She thought, as she got up. She quickly got dressed, and walked on deck. She looked in the direction they were travelling. Just under the Horizon, she could make out the first signs of Land. China.  
A young couple approached the townhall. She was wearing a new white dress, a blue scarf wrapped around her hips, and white gloves covered her hands and lower arms. He was wearing his normal attire, only instead of a red Chinese shirt, he was wearing a white one, Dragons embroidered on it.  
  
Ranma looked at the building in front of them, he would always remember it, it wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Getting second thoughts?", he tore his gaze of the building, and looked at the young woman beside him, who had asked. He flashed her a good hearted smile.  
  
"No. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Good." Akane responded. They walked in towards the Town hall, and opened the front doors.  
  
"Hello, Akane-chan." Akane spun around.  
  
"K-Kasumi? A-Auntie?" she gasped.  
  
"Yo, mom, Kasumi. I take it you took the little hint."  
  
"Why yes, Ranma. Thank you for leaving it. I wouldn't want to miss my sisters wedding."  
  
"And I wouldn't like my sons wedding."  
  
"You knew, they were coming?" Akane turned an accusing glare at Ranma.  
  
"Hm. I thought ya wanted'em here, so I left'em an Invitation. You do want'em here, don't ya? If not, they aint coming in."  
  
"No. No. I want them there, I was just startled to seem them here. I had the strange thought that eloping is without anybody knowing." She muttered the last sentence.  
  
Ranma, and the other two women shared a laugh. A dry old voice cackled. Ranma sobered up spontaneously and took a defensive pose.  
  
"Ok, Old ghoul. I know ya're there. So come on out." Akane blinked in confusion, she hadn't heard the cackle, and to her surprise, the Amazon elder hopped out behind Kasumi's back.  
  
"I ain't coming back. I'm marrying Akane, and that's final. You better not interfere."  
  
The older woman unsuccessfully tried to suppress another wave of laughter.  
  
"My My aren't we overprotective." She looked at Ranma again and sobered up.  
  
"May it be as it is. I'm not here to stop anything, Ranma. I want to be there when you finally get tamed." She cackled at her private joke, "I have grown fond of you, over the years. It would sadden me to miss your wedding."  
  
Ranma flicked his eyes from Kasumi and his mother to the old ghoul. Ranma grunted, his face still mirroring his disapproval. He reluctantly dropped his arms to his side, but his body was still tensed to attack, he was walking on his toes, so he could be fast if he had to, his eyes never left the AmaZon, and being careful to keep himself between Akane and her.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Cologne. She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Oh. And I think you'll need these." Kasumi said handing the young couple, something wrapped in paper. Akane unpacked it, and found to stamps in it.  
  
"Our Hankos?" she looked at her sister and smiled. "Thank You. I think they'll be useful."  
  
"Then I think it's time we go in." Nodoka said, putting her arms around the young couple's shoulders, and dragged them in.  
In a Restaurant downtown, Akane and Ranma joined hands to cut the small cake Kasumi had bought. They served themselves a piece, and then proceeded feeding each other. The other three women waited for them and then accepted a piece of cake each.  
A ship, sailing the yellow Sea , was making its last preparations to land in Quingdao.  
  
Nabiki sat at the front of the ship staring ahead, without really seeing what was before her. Something was nagging at her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like Spider-mans Spider Senses, or Ranma's Danger Sense, and she had her own. She bit her lower lip. Something was wrong and she would find out what.  
  
"Greetings Nabiki Tendo-san." Nabiki startled out of her thoughts shrieked. She turned around and breathed heavily.  
  
"Mousse never do that again." She said panting.  
  
"My apologies Tendo-san." He said sitting down beside of Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki is fine, Mousse. What do you need?"  
  
"Why what I need? Maybe I can do something for you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You seem disturbed, maybe you need somebody to listen. That is one thing I can do for you."  
  
"Thank you Mousse, but no thank you. I just have a feeling of, I don't know, foreboding, maybe."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mousse continued.  
  
"I too have a feeling, that something is wrong here. Why should Ranma run back to China? The springs are still flooded, and everything Chinese only brought misery to his life."  
  
Nabiki blinked. The Amazon boy was right that didn't make sense.  
  
"Why run to China to get married? If you elope, you want to get married asap. So you run to the next townhall, or city." She continued. Mousse nodded and added.  
  
"And Ranma is not stupid his father told him well how to run and hide. And yet, It was almost easy to follow him. Two girls, one of them a redhead talking about their engagement, and insulting and smashing each other, are easy to track. And then he made reservations per telephone, to book a passage, using his fathers own fable for anagrams. I mean Karno and Enaka Donte, are pretty unusual Names, why do that?"  
  
"He wanted us to find his 'trail'. He's leading us astray. He never left Japan, did he?" Her eyes grew wide, as the reason for her uneasiness became obvious.  
  
Mousse only nodded.  
  
"Grr. I will, I will kill him, but first I'll need to find him."  
  
"Why are you so mad Nabiki? After all they are most probably already wed, and the fiancée mess is over. Your life will return to somewhat normal. You should be happy. Without his fiancées around damages to your house will be drastically reduced, and your wallet should thrive."  
  
"True. But." She tried to tell him why she was so mad, yet honestly she was actually happy for her sister and Ranma, she had no reason to be angry. 'He didn't really challenge you, to a contest of minds' she told herself, 'He just did what he had to'.  
  
Mousse looked at her, and saw that again she was lost in thought, so he stood up and resumed his work.  
"But Daddy. They never left Japan. It was all a setup. It's best we just go home and wait for them."  
  
"No, I have to find them. Eloping is not an option, at least if they have not informed me before hand."  
  
"So you say you want them married at all cost, but not if they have not your permission. Dad listen to yourself, that sounds almost as bad as Mr Saotome."  
  
"Hey." The part time Panda said indignantly.  
  
"And you might as well go home; they are most probably already wed. My advise for you is go home, and promise your wife to have a western wedding, as soon as they come back. Westerns some time do that, get married per law first, and then have a Christian wedding afterwards to appease their family."  
  
The Panda looked thoughtful.  
  
"Either that or face your wife's wrath."  
  
The three of them left with the next boat headed towards Japan. Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo headed towards Jusenkyo. The two girls weren't convinced from Mousse' and Nabiki's arguments and followed their original plan, Mousse tagged along. He wanted, no needed to protect Shampoo and he still had to bring her back to elder Cologne.  
"So what will you do with your wedding band?" Cologne asked Ranma.  
  
"Huh? What am I supposed to do? I'll wear it, of course." Ranma and his wife looked at Cologne quizzically.  
  
"Won't it fall of once you change?"  
  
"." was Ranma's intelligent response to this.  
  
"We could put it on a necklace, or braid it into his hair or something like that." The newest addition to the Saotome registry, Akane, answered.  
  
"I may have another solution to that." She pulled a sealed plastic cup out of her sleeve.  
  
"This", she said," is some uncursed Jusenkyo spring water, Mousse brought home from his last trip."  
  
"And how is that supposed to help me? We can't curse the Ring to become smaller, it's not alive or anything." Ranma said impatiently.  
  
"Well, Ranma the cursed water interacts not with life, but with life force, once enough life force, Qui, Chi whatever you call it, is transferred from what fell into the spring to the water, the water becomes cursed."  
  
The couple just stared at her.  
  
"We find a ring that fits your girlside. You transfer a lot of Ch into it, we dump it in here", she shook the cup for emphasis, "wait until the Chi dissipates then you transfer a lot of Chi into the ring you got now, and tata one cursed ring."  
  
"And that's supposed to work?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why Mousse can keep his weapons and Glasses on when he's a Duck? As a duck his head is smaller then one of my fists, smaller then one side of his glasses, and the weapons are not only smaller, but they are slightly different to complement his style off fighting. Did you ever wonder, why Neko-Shampoo has Hair ornaments the size of her Thumb, but as girl they are the size of her fist?"  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
"Yes. Mousse has made about fifteen miniature springs using that method. It took him days to build up enough Chi for it to work, but know he can curse two things a day. And he made one especially for Shampoo, because she would always fall over from the extra weight as cat, so she would usually take them of, and hence loose them."  
  
"Whose Idea was it to make these?"  
  
"Mousse'. He had the original Idea, but he couldn't get it to work, so he asked for my help, after a lot of experimenting, we found out how to do it, quite simple actually."  
  
"So Mousse made some for himself, Shampoo, and probably Ryoga, and never told me about it?" but before he could ramble on, Akane interrupted him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ranma? Ryoga isn't cursed."  
  
"So do you want it to curse your wedding bands?" The Amazon interrupted before the  
  
"Er, well." Ranma was happy for the change of subject.  
  
"It does sound like a good idea, but I don't know cursing the wedding bands, wouldn't that be like cursing our, marriage?" Helooked from the Amazon to Akane, "What do you think, Akane?"  
  
"I think your right. And I believe that Mousse' eyesight is getting worse, could it be because of his cursed glasses. Shampoo also seems to become." she stopped herself before insulting the Amazons Great-Granddaughter .  
  
".more and more single minded" The old woman finished for her smiling slightly. "Yes that really is so. The cursed equipment will effect the bearer in rather negative ways. I'm glad you could pass this test without suffering, unlike Mousse and Shampoo."  
  
"It is true? If I had.we would.our would." Ranma said staring at Cologne, indicating himself and his wife, unable to reply in an intelligent.  
  
"Yes Akane seems rather observant in such matters, doesn't she?"  
  
"Why thank you." Akane answered the elder. Unlike her Akane didn't notice Ranma mouthing the words 'Yeah right. Can you say P-chan'.  
  
"Well if you will not accept that as a wedding gift. How about I tell her about Ryoga's curse?" The elder offered. She really owed them a lot and putting out something that might darken their relationship was th least she could do.  
  
"Er." was his intelligent reply.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ryoga isn't cursed." Akane was getting rather angry, she just couldn't understand why they were implying that poor Ryoga was cursed.  
  
"But He is. I promise Ryoga is cursed." Ranma stared at her in Horror.  
  
"If Ryoga was cursed, he and Ranma would've told me. Isn't it so, Ranma?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"Er.No I couldn't made me promise.tried to tell ya, but ya never caught on."  
  
"Calm there Young one," Cologne said putting her hand on Akane's shoulder, and silencing Ranma with the other.  
  
When she had both their attention, she continued, "He couldn't tell you dear. The way the Hibiki boy told me, Ranma is more or less responsible for his curse. Well that is what he believes anyway; everybody with common sense wouldn't, but alas. Therefore, when Ranma found out, Ryoga made Ranma promise not to tell anybody, especially you. That was before Ranma found out Ryoga's true intentions, before Hibiki dishonoured that agreement."  
  
"Why especially from me? What does he turn into?"  
  
"Would you like some Ice Cream, Dear?", before Akane could Answer, she turned to Ranma and gave him a small wad of Yen. "I believe you know your wifes preferences, I'd just like a Ice Coffe, help yourself." Ranma glanced from Cologne to his wife, when she didn't oppose he left.  
  
"So dear, maybe I can help you understand what Ranma has tried telling you for months now."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"And rob you of the feeling of figuring it out yourself? I don' think so. And I believe this way you will believe me if I tell you Ranma was trying to tell you."  
  
Akane nodded slowly. Ryoga the one guy from the lot she thought resembled something normal, was hiding somewhat from her, he was cursed.  
  
"So we know Characteristics, stay after the form has changed. Like Shampoo's graze and her affinity towards Ranma. Like Mousse bad eyesight and his hidden weapon technique, his hatred against Ranma, his love for Shampoo. Like Ranma's Ego, his speed agility and insecurities, his Pigtail, and his 'Man among Men' behaviour. So what characteristics does Ryoga have?"  
  
"He's gentle, and shy. He has his Umbrella, his backpack, and his Bandana. Oh and he hates Ranma and gets lost a lot."  
  
"HmHm. Do you know somebody or somewhat that carries an umbrella?"  
  
"No" Akane answered after a little reflection.  
  
"A Backpack?"  
  
"No"  
  
"A Bandana"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"I am telling you, dear but at my pace. So if you want to know, relax and bear with me. So do you know somebody who gets lost a lot or misses for longer periods of time?"  
  
Akane's eyes widened "You, You don't mean Ryoga is ." Cologne nodded.  
  
".Happosai?" Akane finished. Cologne facefaulted.  
  
"No. No. What ever gave you that Idea?"  
  
"Well I have never seen them together, and they both seem to hate Ranma."  
  
Cologne thought about this for a moment. The girl had a point there. "No Ryoga is not Happosai. Talking about hatred against Ranma. Do you know somebody else who hates him?"  
  
"Well yes lots of people, but most of them I only saw once. Except Tarou maybe?" Cologne shook her head.  
  
"OK. Let's try a different approach. What does Ranma say about Ryoga all the time, what does he call him, what does he associate with him."  
  
"He always calls him 'Lost Boy', P-brain, Bacon-butt, or Pork-breath."  
  
"Bacon, and Pork. What does that sound like?"  
  
"A good breakfast?"  
  
"Er. No. I mean what kind of Person, or animal does that sound like?"  
  
"A Pig."  
  
"Do you know any pig's?"  
  
"No only P-chan and Akari's Pigs of Course." Akane got another Idea, "He's the Pet Pig, right? KatsuHiko." Cologne facefaulted, again.  
  
"No, let's talk about your Pet, shall we. Does he like Ranma? What are his Characteristics? How does Ranma behave around him?"  
  
"Well Ranma always teases him, and always calls him Ryoga, He does always tries to protect me from Ranma, even if Ranma hasn't done anything. He is very intelligent, and has the cutest Bandana around his neck." She answered joyfully, before her face dropped. "And He runs away a lot, but he always returns to me."  
  
Cologne pinched the ridge of her nose, and shook her head.  
  
"So Ranma calls Ryoga a Pig, and your Pig Ryoga? Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Why does he?"  
  
Cologne stared at her intently "You know we are talking about Jusenkyo curses right? The kind that turns people in to Pets, like cats, ducks, and pigs." Akane nodded. Cologne waited before sighing.  
  
"When did you find P-chan, the first time?"  
  
"The night Ryoga attacked Ranma in his sleep."  
  
Cologne waited, and sighed a last time. The Girl was way to dense to figure it out on her own.  
  
"Listen dear Ryoga is P-chan." Akane looked at her and blinked, she started giggling.  
  
"Really Funny Cologne. No what does Ryoga turn in to?"  
  
"I'm dead serious when I say he is P-chan." Akane stared at her.  
  
"Never. Why would he? That is so perverted. So unlike Ryoga. You must be mistaken."  
  
"Then ask Ranma, if I'm lying. And ask yourself if you trust Ranma enough to believe him."  
  
Akane was silent she tried to find proof against it, but nothing came to her mind, but a lot of things could've been explained this way. If it was true, then she was used in one of the most terrible ways possible. She had told him her most inner thoughts, he had watched her undress, and naked. Her Face went pale, and she got angry. She would kill Ryoga and Ranma. Ranma. The last thing Cologne had said echoed in her mind, and then the rest of their conversation, came back to her. He had tried to tell her, he had also made that promise before Ryoga had become her pet. No she couldn't blame Ranma for her own stupidity. She now understood why Cologne had sent him to get Ice Cream. She would've killed him without second thought, but now that she had time to think it somewhat through, she couldn't.  
  
As the first tears formed in her eyes , the door opened, and Ranma came in with a the Ice Cream. Akane immediately flung herself at him and started crying.  
Later that day Ranma and Akane said their good byes to Kasumi, Nodoka, and Cologne. They promised to be home late October early November, and set of to walk towards the Hotel room Nodoka had booked for the two for the weekend. 


	4. Saffinkusu

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 4 Saffinkusu  
"Ranma?" She turned in her lovers embrace, to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hm?" He looked into her uncertain gaze, smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ranma blinked at her sudden statement. He draw back enough to look her in the eyes again.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"For not trusting you, being so dense, and not understanding that you were trying to protect me from P., Ryoga." She slid her arms around her torso, and pressed herself to him. Ranma smiled, and nuzzled her hair.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for it. Just promise to listen to my side, before you draw conclusions."  
  
"I promise, Ranma. Husband mine." She genuily smiled into his chest and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"So what are our plans for our Honeymoon?" She asked.  
  
"Er.well you want me to train you, so we'll do that, which means spending lots of time camping, but I want to visit some of the larger cities, too. I was six when I last travelled Japan, and after that me 'n' pops were everywhere but here, so I want to see what life outside Nerima has to offer. That's as far as I thought about it."  
  
"UhHm. Sounds like a plan." They were silent for a little while just enjoying the others warmth. Then Akane rolled on top of him, with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"So, Now that we're married we need names for each other."  
  
"We already have names. We're Ranma and Akane Saotome. You don't like them?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. More like what your father calls your mother. No- chan instead of Nodoka. Nicknames."  
  
"Oh. So what do you want to be called?"  
  
"How about you call me Akchan and I call you Ranchan?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment, a troubled expression crossing his face.  
  
"Um. I don't know, I think I'd always be reminded of Uc.Ukyo. I really don't want to think about her when I'm with you. Not that I think about her at all, or sumthin'." He added in an afterthought. Akane's grin grew wider. He could be so cute sometimes, and he had just played into her hands.  
  
"Well we just have to create another assoziation with them, don't we, Ranchan?" She kissed him deeply.  
  
"My Ranchan" she repeated over and over while kissing him along his cheekbone and down his neck, over his neck, and past the tropic of the Capricorn.  
The weekend in the hotel, had been educational for both, to say the least. Ranma could not believe that Daisuke and Hiroshi were right about anything concerning girl. The experience was breathtaking and addictive. It had changed the way Ranma viewed Akane and how he treated her completely. Maybe those were the dangers women presented, his father always talked about. Ranma snorted in disgust, that would mean the stupid old tard was right about something, and that was next to impossible.  
  
Akane also treated Ranma differently. She accepted that Ranma was a moron, and couldn't help his smart mouth, at least he was trying not to insult her. Besides insulting him, might result in prohibition of. A smile crept on her face. He had been so naïve. He knew what it meant being to share intimacy with her, but the theory and putting it to use, were two different things. He was like a lost cub, and she had taken him in. She shook of the reminiscing and concentrated on the Kata Ranma had shown her, earlier that morning. Suddenly the world around her went black.  
Akane awoke, and wished immediately to not have done so. She had a headache, and it was not one of those, that would go away with a few aspirins either. She would probably still feel it a few weeks on. She sat up, and said the first thing that shot through her head.  
  
"Ow. Pain." She held both sides of her head, afraid it would crack if she moved around more.  
  
"hErE lEt mE hElp yOU."  
  
Akane whipped her head around to look at the owner of the voice. Stupid move.  
  
"Yeaargh." She cried out.  
  
"rElAx yOUng OnE. yOU'll fEEl bEttEr"  
  
Akane felt someone touch the top of her head, and warmth spread from it, flooding the pain away. Slowly Akane moved her head from left to right, then up and down.  
  
"Thank You." She said, then turned her head to look at her saviour. She couldn't make out the person, only its outline. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, it didn't help. She turned around to look were she was. It wasn't her campsite.  
  
"Where are we?" She said turning to the Ironbars blocking the entrance of the small cave.  
  
"In A prIsOn. thAt bAstArd mAdE It, And trIckEd mE IntO hErE."  
  
Outside the cell she saw, well a huge cavern. And it was a very nice one in fact, as cave go that is. Smooth dry walls, luminescent stones set into them, to light it, Furniture carved straight out of the wall, a huge fury ball.  
  
'A huge fury ball?' Akane thought and stared at it.  
  
"thAt Is Our tOrmEntOr, rAndAl."  
  
"What dos he want from us?"  
  
"I Am A grEAt thrEAt tO hIm, If I gEt OUt Of hErE I'll kIck hIs bUtt, And If hE kIlls mE, my brOthErs wIll AvEngE mE. yOU. wEll hIs brOthEr wAs hErE And tOld Im hE hAd A vEry dElIscIOUs mEAl yEstErdAy, thAt Is yOUr rEAsOn tO bE hErE."  
  
"He wants me to cook?" She hadn't taken her eyes of the furry creature yet. Maybe she wasn't in to much trouble after all, it wants *her* to cook for him, and his name was Randal. What kind of Evil had a name like Randal.  
  
"nOt rEAlly, yOUr tO bE cOOkEd."  
  
"What?" she turned around to face her companioun.  
  
"nO nEEd tO bE frightened. yOU hAvE AbOUt A wEEk tO lIvE, hE thInks yOUr nOt fAt EnOUgh, yEt."  
  
Akanes mouth opened at that remark, but bit it back. Had she just been insulted or complimented. She closed her mouth and nodded dumbly.  
  
She stared at the direction her companion sat. She had not seen him yet, and was obviously dangerous, if even the huge Randal was frightened. She did not know why she trusted the stranger, but she did. The only thing she knew for sure, was his voice. His voice it was like, sounded like. She knew she had not heard it before, but it sounded familiar. The way he said the consonants, from the back of his throat it seemed, and he did not put stress on syllables, only on vowels alone. As if they were more important, or if he wasn't used saying them, or maybe he was used to pronouncing them differently. Akane shook her head. There was too much going on and it made her head spin. She turned back to look through the Ironbars.  
Ranma ran into the huge cavern and stopped.  
  
He suddenly understood why the tracks had made him uneasy, why they had seemed all too familiar. He backed away trying to suppress the fear that was gripping his heart, it in response started to pound faster and faster. His mind lost focus, something, IT, he had not felt in months, returned ready to pounce on its chance to be free once again.  
  
"RANMA!!"  
  
He whipped his head around, his mind focusing once again. He could almost hear IT cursing as it had to retreat."Don't worry Akane! I'll be over in a minute."  
  
Ranma, saw her nod from within her confinement, he looked from her back to it. He silently cursed, why had it to be a cat, out of all things. And such a huge one too. He watched it, as it slept, its head turned away from him, resting on a paw the size of Ranma, its body curled into a tight ball. A vicious yellow brown killer ball.  
  
Ranma pressed himself to a wall and inched his way towards his wife.  
  
He was meters away from her now, almost there. He jumped straight up, a paw the size of a fridge struck were he was seconds before, blasting away parts of the wall. Ranma sommersaulted over it and landed safely a few yards away.  
  
"So the mortal wants to play? I warn you I'm Saffinkusu *new* god of the feline, undefeated Warrior of hell, and *your* personal nightmare."  
"yOU lIAr. yOU sOrry ExcUsE Of A pEt." The stranger spit out, teeth grounding in anger, muttering something about contradictions, gods and hell. He turned around to the crying girl.  
Ranma stared at the huge cat, just it wasn't a cat, well not only a cat. It was easily two to three stories high, stood on its hind legs, its arms hanging loosely at its sides, almost dragging on the floor. The pads on its front paws were curled up fingers, they did not look right though, they looked more like they were made by someone, who had only heard of hands and fingers, never actually seeing one. Scars covered its upper body, making little bald patches in its fur. Fangs sprouted from its mouth at odd angles. The thing sat down, or actually it crouched, its ears laid back, its tongue flicked out and wiped its nose.  
  
Ranma froze, unsure what to do.  
  
"Run Ranma, Run. Save yourself." Ranma didn't move. The things tail banged against Akanes jail, throwing her back, sobing.  
  
"What is it human. Afraid of a little cat?" It mocked. Ranma didn't move.  
  
"I had hoped you were more enjoyment then that." A paw decended towards Ranma, he rolled out of the way, at the last second.  
  
"Let her go. Now" He shifted into a oppresive stance.  
  
"Ho Ho so the human does fight. I shall enjoy this." A paw swiped low for Ranma, who jumped clear and right into the way of the second paw. He flew against a wall. Hard.  
  
"Pathetic Kid. Just allow me to end your misery" It spat. Ranma slowly stood up. His body was shaking, hurting too, but mainly it was shaking. He was fighting down the urge to give in to his fear. Akane needed him, he couldn't loose control. He wouldn't loose control. He wouldn't loose.  
  
"N-Not bad for a sp-spaded ca-c-cat." He stuttered.  
  
"A Backbone too I see. You do know I will have to kill you for that one, right? And I'll have to do your girl, to prove my ... completeness." The Cat smirked, its Tail flailing wildly.  
  
Ranma charged.  
"Ranma you fool." She said sobbing. She hurt and she was afraid, if Ranma couldn't beat it, she surely couldn't, and Ranma couldn't beat it because of its feline nature, and if he went into Neko-ken. well that thing had far more experience in being a cat, and Ranma would attack, without a plan, without a stategy. 'Why couldn't he have run, better me then both of us.' She thought.  
  
"nOw, nOw my dEAr, dOn't cry. At lEAst hE dIEd hOnOrAbly."  
  
"He isn't dead yet.  
  
"." the girl had a point there, and besides his Uncle had not shown up yet, either. He shook his head, no ordinary Human could ever dream of defeating Saffinkusu.  
He jumped over the first paw swipe, and rebounded of the second, aimed towards the cats face.  
  
"KACHUU TENCHIN"  
  
The Cat stood staright up, so Ranma wouldn't fly in its face, but rather in his chest. It brought its paws up to swat the human.  
  
"AMAGURIKEN"  
  
Ranmas fist blurred hitting the cat again and again. With his last Punch he aimed up and grabbed for the fur, then pulling him up. The Paws impacted right were he was no second ago. Ranma pushed of and landed away from the creature.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABAHASHI!" Ranma threw a Ki ball at the beasts haunch. But the beast was faster it brought its knee up prottecting his privats.  
  
The self proclaimed Cat god crouched on all four paws, its tail started to swing faster, ears cocked upfront, the pupils growing in size. It grinned.  
  
"You impress me human. I am having the most fun I had in the last couple centuries. It saddens me that I have to finish it now."  
It jumped.  
Akane watched Ranma intently. She saw that he was distracted, and not concentrating, due to his fear.  
  
"Please, Ranma, please you have to beat him for me, please keep focused and don't go Neko-ken on me." She pleaded.  
  
Her companion perked up at that last statement. "whAt dId yOU sAy, child?"  
  
SHE SAID 'PLEASE, RANMA, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM FOR ME, PLEASE KEEP FOCUSED AND DON'T GO NEKO-KEN ON ME', HU-PAO  
  
Both Akane and Hu-Pao, turned towards the new arrival.  
  
"W-Where.?"  
  
"nEkO-kEn?"  
  
Both exclaimed at the same time. Then the other turned to Akane.  
  
"yOU cAn sEE, my UnclE?" he asked surprised. Akane nodded.  
  
"Your Uncle?" she tried to get a better look at the new Arrival, but her eyes almost teared up instantly, and her eyes were fighting there own war, to avoid seeing the man.  
  
"Ah, yEs. AkAnE thIs Is my UnclE, thE Gr..."  
  
BILL  
  
Hu-Pao looked at his Uncle. "bIll?"  
  
YES I THINK I HAVE CHOSEN A GOOD NAME, IT BEATS THE DESCRIPTION OF MY BUSINESS. PEOPLE ARE MORE RELAXED AROUND A BILL  
  
"sO On graveyArds pEOplE wIll start tO crYIng 'hE wAs tO yOUng tO bIll lIke thAt'?" the distracted nephew asked.  
  
NO BILL IS MY NAME IT IS NOT MY JOB DESCRIPTION  
  
Akane looked from Uncle to nephew, and blinked, as the meaning of the exchange finally settled in.  
  
"You're, You're Death?" she asked.  
  
YES  
  
Her eyes grew wide, shock written over her face, then fear, then determination, and her eyes grew to little slits. She attacked him.  
  
"I will not let you take him." She cried.  
  
Bill effortlessly sidestepped her, and for a moment his scythe and his sword reflected the little light there was.  
  
She rounded on him, getting ready to launch another attack, but suddenly something touched the back of her head, and she instantly was to tired to even stand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I Am sOrry bUt It Is fOr yOUr Own gOOd." Hu-Pao apologized.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, more out of surprise than curiosity. Why hadn't she asked earlier.  
  
"hU-pAO! true gOd Of All fElInE. gIvEr Of mIlk And tUnA. And tO AnswEr yOUr nExt questions. my fAthEr, bIlls brOthEr Is thE kAmI-sAmA. And thAt IdIOt rAndAl, sAffInkUsU, whAtEvEr Is my nEphEw, sOrt Of, sOn Of my brOthers, thE sElf prOclAImEd lOrd Of dEstrUctIOn, fOrmErly known As tEUfEl."  
  
Before the girl could respond, Hu-Pao sat down and concentrated. If this boy truly was master of the cat-fist, he would have a chance. Normally he wouldn't be able to exert power over humans, but the Cat-fist, was a Cat technique, so he could extort some power on the human. He opened his mind intent on finding the young boy that bore his mark.  
The cat launched itself at Ranma, who desperately jumped away, but a paw hit him in the back nonetheless.  
  
Before Ranma could recover, he was flung against a wall, and again, and again... Finally the cat stopped. The toy wasn't reacting anymore, three of its four limbs broken, probably dead.  
  
Ranmas Ki flared up, then dimnished.  
  
The new Cat God sat still. He wasn't sure what this human was doing, but he was curious, he'd sit and wait, The human could do nothing to him anyway.  
  
Again the boys Ki flared up, to just extinguish again.  
~I cannot loose...~ A first Voice said.  
  
Akane... A second added.  
  
/Let me out I'll fight forrr us.../ A third came.  
  
{NO. Unpredictable. Pain. Fear.} More voices started to speak up.  
  
/Must.../  
  
@ Boy I will teach you a technic that is unbeatable. @  
  
/prrrotect.../  
  
% I love you Ranma %  
  
/Mate.../  
  
{NO}  
  
~...loose...~  
  
/Victorrry.../  
  
Akane...  
  
%...love...%  
  
/Safety/  
  
@...unbeatable...@  
  
/I am.../  
  
{NO}  
  
/@...unbeatable, I will...@/  
  
{No}  
  
/~...not loose, will protect...~/  
  
{no}  
  
/%...our mate, love, Akane.%/  
  
{...no}  
  
/I am.../  
  
{...}  
  
/...you/  
  
{yes}  
  
@{Yes}@  
  
%@{YEs}@%  
  
///~%@{YES}@%~///  
The cat god sat on his haunches. This human was most peculiar. First he had put up a fight, no human had done before him. Hu-Pao wanted to help, but he died before the god could do anything, to help. And when the boy had died he started glowing, faster and faster. His Uncle had not even bothered to go check on the boy he had just waited. And why had he sidestepped the girl? It was not like humans could actually touch him. So why did he evade her attack? Could it be, that thes two. The cat slowly moved its paws in front of its face. Due to the high frequency of the flaring, it seemed like it was moving in stop motion. A smile spread over the beasts face, as it waved its paw faster.  
  
Then the flaring seased.  
Akane looked over to Ranma. Why wasn't he moving? Was he .? She started crying. Then the lightshow had begun. First she thought it was the Things doing, but after looking at its face, she knew it was as surprised, as she was. Then understanding dawned on her.  
  
Ranma was not dead. But what was he doing? Shortly after the light had started to flash like a stroboscope, it ended. Akane blinked in surprise and tried to get used to the darker cave once again.  
  
She gasped. Ranma was counscious again and he was standing on all fours, his back arched.  
"MeORROOOAAAAWWWWRRR!" Ranma stood slowly up, then mirrored the stance the false God had used at the beginning. Kiblades sprouting from his hands. His hair blowing around his head in the windless Cavern. His own Ki, glowing faintly around him, stabilized seriously violated body parts.  
  
"This fight is giving me more pleasure by the minute. Just maybe I will not kill you and your mate, but make you my willing slaves after all."  
  
A deep growl came from Ranma as he did something he had never done before, while using the Neko-ken, something so out of the ordinary (, well for Ranma's standards anyway,) that it frightened Akane even more, but fed her hope at the same time.  
  
"Neverrrr" the cat boy said.  
  
The false God laughed as it drew back a paw to swat the boy, the paw was blocked by Ranma effortlessly. The god drew back fast, and jumped at the human. Ranma threw himself at the beast at the same time.  
Bill put the scythe back inside of his robe, then covered his sword with it, he wouldn't need them after all. He drew something else out of a small hidden pocket. He turned it, the small metal petals, reflecting the light. He went to do his job.  
Saffinkusu was perplex the human was fast, faster then him, and stronger, and the wounds, the broken bones did not slow him down at all.  
  
He felt like fighting air itself. Wherever he struck, the boy was not where he was supposed to be. Wounds started to open all over his body, and he could not do anything about it. Then something caught his eye. There was Uncle, Greatuncle whatever, and he did not carry his scythe or sword, but the metal daisy. And all hope left his system, had he believed, that human would just kill him, and he would come back after the humans death, he now knew, once this human was through with him, he would never live again. He nodded as his neck, his very being; his eternal spirit was snapped in two by the boy.  
  
The daisy struck his stomach, his spiritual centre, and he was gone forever.  
Ranma stood still, ready to continue his attack at any given time. His attacker, challenger, enemy, lay still before him. Suddenly the corpse radiated heat, it grew and grew Ranma had to back away, in order to keep his fur from smouldering. He shook his head, his hair not fur. Then the body exploded. It was an odd explosion Ranma thought. He expected everything to be covered in the beasts gore, a deafening sound, a shockwave of compact air. He was disappointed. The body exploded with a wet 'plop' the explosion never left the confines the body presented. Like a mousse exploding in a small glass cubicle. Ranma abounded that thought, it made him hungry. Then the body seemed to explode backwards and concentrated in to a single point. With a final 'Pling' something fell and it was all over.  
  
Ranma stood the enemy was gone; it was time to get his mate and leave.  
Energy slowly returned to Akane, so she was already standing at the bars, when Ranma came over.  
  
"Step back!" she did as he told her. He flicked his wrists, and turned the Iron to confetti.  
  
Akane ran to her husband in a tight hug.  
  
"I was worried about you, Baka. Why didn't you save yours.?" She was cut short when Ranma pressed his lips to hers, hungrily and forcefully. Akane did not need a second invitation. Responded immediately, trying to meet him with as much ferocity as he radiated. She loved this kiss, it was their best kiss, yet, because he was kissing her unrestrained. Their tongues met, circled each other, and then explored the respective homes. Her eyes opened when she noticed his Ki being forced into his tongue, which was in her mouth, and suddenly his tongue was everywhere in her mouth, caressing and tickling everything from the space between her front teeth and her lips all the way back to her gum.  
They were interrupted by clapping. Akane broke the kiss, while Ranma wanted to keep kissing, he growled when he could not feel her lips anymore. They both turned to Hu-Pao, as for the first time since Akane met him, stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Akane was not surprised, seeing a Cat-man, garbed in gold, red and blue clothes his ankles and wrists bandaged, she had suspected as much by now.  
  
Ranma on the other hand slid into a defensive position in front of Akane.  
  
"Ranma!" she scolded him, "He's ok! He was another prisoner of Saffinkusu!"  
  
She turned and bowed. "Hu-Pao-sama, may I introduce you to my Fia. I mean husband Ranma Saotome."  
  
"nO nEEd tO bE sO fOrmAl AkAnE. sO yOU ArE RAnmA SAOtOmE, hUh? I ImAgInEd yOU wErE tAllEr."  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked quite irritated.  
  
"His name is Hu-Pao. And I think he is a kami?"  
  
"I never heard of a kami, Hu-Pao." Akane slapped him upside the head, and the deity chuckled.  
  
"I Am A kAmI, bUt nO hUmAn prAys tO mE. I Am thE gOd Of fElInEs, thEy ArE thE OnEs thAt bElIEvE In mE."  
  
"So I guess that it's a good bye then." Ranma turned around and dragged Akane behind him.  
  
"wOn't yOU stAy AwhIle. It hAs been cEntUrIEs sIncE I hAd hUmAn cOmpAny. And I cOUld tEll yOU AbOUt sAffInkUsU And thE nEkO-kEn. And thE lEAst I cOUld dO Is trEAt yOUr wOUnds."  
  
Ranma blinked. He couldn't remember getting wounded. He looked down himself. His left leg wasn't entirely straight anymore, something white poked through the fabric of his right sleeve, and his left shoulder shouldn't be so long either, should it? He blinked again, also letting go of any concentration he was holding. He asked himself if he shouldn't be hurting, in the same moment the protective layer of Ki too extinguished, without his concentration feeding it. He nodded to himself, as the pain pierced his mind; yes, that was more like it. Then he sagged together unconscious.  
Ranma awoke to the smell of freshly grilled meat. That was not so bad he mused. He slowly sat up.  
  
"Don't. You're not completely healed yet."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.  
  
"I could get used to awake to such beauty." He said. Akane beamed at him broadly, tears running down her face.  
  
"Ranma, don't ever worry me like that again. Do you know in what a bad shape your body was?" Ranma raised his right arm to cup her check and wipe away her tears. She leaned into his hand without thinking about it. He frowned slightly, trying to remember what had exactly happened during the fight after a moment he answered.  
  
"My leg was broken, my right arm and left shoulder too, I think." He looked at the hand that cupped Akane's check and the arm that was attached to it, and flexed his legs at the same time. He lightly rolled his left shoulder.  
  
"But then I could be wrong."  
  
"No that happened. Hu-Pao-sama said you broke them during the fight, and then you tapped in to the Neko-ken, and well sort of did first Aid using your Ki, so you could keep fighting."  
  
Ranma dropped his right hand and gripped Akane's own, and gave it a squeeze. His left hand came to his face absentmindedly he licked the side of it and rubbed it over his face.  
  
Akane was about to comment on the awkward behaviour, but held back favouring another topic.  
  
"You were out for three days, when it was apparent you were going to be out cold for some time, Hu-Pao-sama sent out a Tiger to get our stuff. He temporarily redirected your Ki, to help the healing process. He taught me some of it too. That Saffinkusu you fought was a demon one of twelve brothers, few of the strongest fighters of hell. You killed him Ranma, he said no human would be able to do so, but you are special, and I am too. His Uncle Bill, the Grim Reaper, was there at your fight. I recognized him for what he truly was, only blessed ones, like witches, wizards, Kings and such could do that, and he had to sidestep *me* you know seems unlike blessed ones I can also touch him, if he wants it or not. That is why Hu- Pao-sama asked us if we would allow him to introduce us to somebody to train us." Akane stopped she was tired, but she would not show it. Ranma had just woken up. He needed her.  
  
"Not so fast Akane, give me some time to get back my wits, okay. Where is he anyways?" He smelled the air.  
  
"He's out visiting his brother, er. Ratsass."  
  
His Mate was weak, and full of fear, he could tell it was in her scent. There was something else too. It smelled like burning meat. "Uhm. Akane, why don't you take the meat of the fire and cuddle up with me for a little while I'm still tired and wouldn't mind your hot bod' warmin' mine a bit."  
  
She smiled and nodded then stood up lifted the deer of the fire and went back to Ranma. She lay down on the blanket beside of him, his body automatically cupped hers from behind, offering his arm to her as pillow, soon they fell asleep. 


	5. Taidam

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 5 Taidam  
"hEy yOU twO! wAkE Up!"  
  
"Uhn." They both said intelligently, still asleep.  
  
"yOU nEEd tO wAkE Up. It Is tImE."  
  
"Time for what? And could you stop that?" Ranma said rubbing his eyes with his free arm.  
  
"tImE fOr trAInIng. stOp what?"  
  
"That, the way you talk it gives me headaches."  
  
"I'm sorry. Is this better?" The god asked his weird pronunciation now gone talking perfectly understandable.  
  
"Err." Ranma blinked "Yeah Thanks"  
  
"Good you and your wife should get ready, my brother isn't the most patient of Kami."  
**************************************************************************  
A Mountain range west of the Tsaidamsink. On the side of a snow covered mountain, a figure is standing on a self constructed sled. It was a 2 meter Spatula, its handle bent up, so the passenger could stand on the flat metal square, and still hold on to the handle. A quack sounded from above, and she turned to see her temporarily animal companion circling an area a hundred yards in front of her, a little to the left. She leaned to her side, stirring her sled towards a new campsite. When she came close enough she saw the snow in front of her dropping abruptly, she kept going. As soon as she went over the edge she flipped her makeshift sledge from underneath her, and landed softly on her feet.  
  
She looked around her it was a secluded area, on all sides there were snow walls at least three meters high. The ground she was standing on was bare scarce plant life covering it, steam rising from it. She turned around and sure enough there was a hot spring there.  
  
"Good Job, Mousse." Ukyo took her backpack of and started rummaging through it. She pulled out some white robes and bathing bag, and dropped them near the spring. "Here you go Hun'. Don't take to long me and Shampoo need a bath too." The duck nodded and waited for Ukyo to turn her back to him, as she walked of he could hear a silent Mew. He slid into the hot water, to change.  
Ukyo looked down at the cat which was laying in a cloth folded in half then slung around Ukyo, next to her bandolier of throwing Spatulas.  
  
"Don't you complain you got us in this mess you know? Without Mousse we would've never had made it, he deserves to have first dips on the bath." She got a sly smile "Or you can go in there with him. Show him your gratitude and all."  
  
The cat looked at her angrily, and hopped out of her cradle.  
  
"Oh, one time's enough, huh?"  
  
She laughed and pulled out their tents, and started to put them out. Shampoo got the stakes and dropped them next to the appropriate places. She was about to finish putting the first one up, when somebody tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You and 'her' can take your baths now." Mousse told her.  
  
"Thanks." She stood up and walked past him, picking up her pack in the process. The purple haired cat ran ahead of her and immediately dived into the waters.  
  
Ukyo undressed and slid in with the now human Amazon. She sighed. It felt so good.  
  
"Now why the hell did you offend them?"  
  
"Shampoo no know. Cat Shampoo walking in village, monk come by and give Shampoo hot water, Shampoo turn back and man give clothes. Sit down and watch as other villagers go by, Shampoo see tree behind Shampoo, and take orange, then man started shouting and everybody pull sword. We flee."  
  
Shampoo sighed. She had no clue what she had done, to offend the friendly people in the Tsaidamsink. It had been nice there, and they had had a chance to relax, and use at least something halfway civilized to clean their clothes. Sure that stone mill monstrosity was not a washing machine like the one in the Nekohanten, but it was better the cooking their stuff then drying them over a fire. They always smelled after smoke, and were a little saggy, when they did that.  
  
The village had reminded her of her own, Mousse had said the Tsaidamian Wash mill, was almost the same one they had back in the Juketzuku village. She wouldn't know, as a female it was not her place to do minor labour, but Mousse would know, Amazon boys helped with minor labour, like the wash, as soon as they turned 9. She turned to Ukyo, who had a thoughtful expression.  
  
"An orange tree?" Shampoo nodded.  
  
"How many orange trees have you ever seen, before?"  
  
"First Shampoo see. Why Ukyo ask?"  
  
"Well they don't usually grow here they need a warmer climate, to grow. It must have been a special tree to grow out here, even if the whole plain was warm."  
  
"So tree sacred or so?"  
  
"I think so. You shouldn't've been so careless, Shampoo. I mean you are from a small secluded Chinese Village yourself, don't you know about such things?"  
  
"How Shampoo know this? Shampoo Joketzuku no know about silly traditions of backward village. Shampoo not responsible."  
  
Ukyo grinned, Shampoo had played right in to her hands.  
  
"You mean like Ranma, and his father coming to your village."  
  
"No. Joketzuku famous proud Amazon warrior tribe, not silly mountain village."  
  
"If you say so Hun'. If you say so."  
  
They were silent for a minute before Ukyo spoke again.  
  
"So what happened between you and Mousse. I mean I know you have . done it . , but ever since he is giving you the cold shoulder. I thought he would be hanging all over you, demanding you marry him."  
  
Shampoo looked lost for a minute, then frowned.  
  
"Silly Duck boy being stupid. Has no reason to behave like that, ignoring superior female."  
  
"Shampoo you do know, that whatever it was you have done it has hurt him badly."  
  
"Why What Shampoo do, maybe stupid duck do something."  
  
Ukyo got out of the water and started pulling a fresh set of clothes out of the backpack. "Because I know how you look at him, when you think nobody is watching you." She dressed and went to help Mousse.  
"Was your bath enjoyable, Kuonji-san?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, and I told you my name is Ukyo, call me that."  
  
"Very well Ukyo-san."  
  
"Ukyo without the honourifics."  
  
Mousse looked at her and nodded.  
  
"So what have you and *her* talked about?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"*her*"  
  
"I have no clue who you are talking about, whomever could you mean, Mousse?"  
  
"Don't do this Ucchan, you know who I mean."  
  
"Ucchan it is know, we went awfully fast from Kuonji-san to pet names, Muu- Muu-chan. You are not trying to make a new conquest are you?" She slid closer to the boy, leaning slightly into him.  
  
"I didn't . You said you don't like honourifics, and. I'm sorry Ukyo, I didn't mean to disrespect you." He slid away from her. Ukyo erupted in laughter.  
  
"I know Mousse I'm not offended, jut wanted to pull your leg."  
  
"You are a cruel woman."  
  
"Aww. Come on I'm sorry. So now that we are so good buddies, why don't you tell me what Shampoo did to you."  
  
"Overly sensitive and subtle, are we?"  
  
"You are too intelligent for me to pull that stuff, you know it? So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing." He turned away from her, but did not leave.  
  
"Hell yeah something happened I know you and Shampoo have finally done it, but something must have happened and I want, no need to know. It is affecting two thirds of this party, and also its efficiency."  
  
"It was nothing, something stupid like plucking an orange from that sacred tree."  
  
"You knew it was sacred?"  
  
Mousse nodded. "A perfectly round park, four rivers one from North, south, west, and east each, meeting in a small center ring in which the only orange tree for at least 500 miles around stands. Twelve warriors, standing around it like numerals on a clock, the sand and sparce grass around them woven in andala patterns. Only a total ditz wouldn't've recognized it." The last part he directed to behind the tents.  
  
"Shampoo no ditz, you inferior male take back, Shampoo great Amazon warrior" She screamed jumping from behind the tents.  
  
Mousse had expected that, and moved closing the distance between him and her in less then a hundredth of a second, and poked her sleep point.  
  
"Woah. Okay I really have to know what happened, I won't stand by to watch you two killing each other, either I get some answers, or you two are on your own."  
  
Mousse looked at Ukyo, frowning, but eventually saw that she was not joking.  
  
"Sit down" He cleared his throat "Do you remember when we started to."  
  
".make out?" she supplied helpfully.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, she kept on calling, moaning and screaming, that wetches. I mean Saotome-sans name." It really wasn't Ranma's fault anymore, he had chosen, his two companions just did not want to see that. It was easier to blame everything on Ranma, this might have never happened if he still had Ranma to blame.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly pleased, so I told her. She got angry telling me I was supposed to be quiet, it would be my only chance to have her, I was only means to get relief, a tool, inferior male. I pushed her away that was not what I wanted, she stared at me and got even angrier. From somewhere, I don't know from where, we were both totally undressed at the time, well she pulled out a knife, I was an inferior male, if I wanted to be respected as female, she could arrange that, she grabbed me." he motioned to the place below his navel "and twisted it hard, it hurt more because I was still aroused. She was about to use her knife when I freed myself, tossing the knife away, I was scared, and I didn't want to hurt her, so I started to half walk half crawl away, that's when she took that stick . Lets say that was the reason I couldn't sit for a couple of days."  
  
"She didn't!" she half yelled, this was bad and on some level even funny but mainly it was seriously bad. Mousse nodded.  
  
"If I didn't want to be a woman, she could make me feel like one, she said."  
  
She pulled him down to her, hugging him as tears started to spill from his eyes.  
Shampoo slowly awoke, she didn't feel sore, which meant she didn' get knocked unconscious during a fight, and she was still dressed, that was always a good sign, and Ukyo was next to her.  
  
"He's flying around to find the best way to get down from this mountain." The okonomiaky cook said. Shampoo idly wondered, who she was talking about, but then remembered Mousse.  
  
"I finally managed to get the whole story out of him."  
  
"What story?" she was not fully awake yet.  
  
"What happened when he did you." That woke her up.  
  
"Aiyaahh. What he say?"  
  
"You wanted him to make, or at least let him feel womanly, after you hurt the _inferior males_ feelings, by calling out another mans name."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yes. Shampoo sorry, but Mousse no listen."  
  
"Would you? He doesn't hate you I think. He just doesn't care about you anymore."  
  
"How you know?"  
  
"I suggested we tie you up naked, and I leave you and him alone for half a day, so he could extract some revenge. He declined my friendly offer. If he ever wants to do that though, I will help him."  
  
Shampoos eyes grew wide and she swallowed.  
For Shampoo the next few days went by in a blur. She would stay in her cat- form most of the time, only changing back to fulfil her share of chores, soon after heading almost straight west for a few days, they got of the mountains, and into the Takla Makan dessert. At first it was a welcome difference, from the cold of the mountains, but after the second day all of them hated it. They were now heading east, towards the Tarim river, where they stayed for two days.  
They all sat around the campfire that night. A pot was set on it, soup boiling within.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"What Mousse talk about?" Both girls waited for an answer, when it was apparent that he didn't intend to answer, Ukyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mousse, what ever are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean we haven't seen any sign of Ranma and his wife, [both girls screamed denials] since setting a foot in china. It is apparent he has escaped. So what will you do now?"  
  
"Shampoo look for Ranma, and bring husband back home." She said it, as if she was reading it of a hidden cue-card, her usual drive and eagerness gone.  
  
"Well we can't leave poor Ran-chan in that tomboy's clutches can we?"  
  
"Then I suggest that we keep looking, and return to Nerima for Christmas."  
  
"Why?" both girls asked in unision.  
  
"Well I still have a mission to fulfil for elder Cologne, and us returning for Christmas would do that. Besides if I remember Ranma's letter he said he'll be with his family for Christmas."  
  
Both girls looked at each other, a 'Why haven't I thought of that' look on their faces.  
  
"We go home now!"  
  
"We return to Nerima right away."  
  
"Hold it right there." The boy broke their glees of hope. "We still have time before Christmas, and wouldn't it serve your purpose more to find them before, without witnesses?" Both girls sat back down, and nodded. "Good. Can I have some soup now?"  
  
Ukyo scooped out some soup and poured it in a bowl. "Careful. Hot." She then served herself and Shampoo. Mousse set the bowl to his lips and sipped.  
  
"Ouch hot." He was sucking at his burned lower lip.  
  
"Told you." She took the bowl from his hands, and set it down. Ukyo got out a small tin of cream from behind her bandolier, and spread it on his lips with her finger. "Now just wait for the soup to cool down, okay sugar?"  
  
Mousse nodded. She had helped, him like she had always done on this trip, taking care of him. She treated him like an Equal, not like inferior trash. A smile spread across his face as he touched his lips. Her finger had been so soft, and he couldn't help, but feel that her fingers softly brushing his lips had felt good, and the act had something erotic. He blushed.  
  
"Something wrong Mousse?" Ukyo brought him out of his reverie. He looked into her innocent expression, and shook his head free of the pleasing thoughts he had. This was Ukyo she loved Ranma, he would never persue a girl again whose heart was set.  
  
"No everything's fine," he offered with a tentative smile.  
Shampoo had watched the whole exchange. How she had served him, how she helped _poor little_ Muu-Muu-chan, as Ukyo, no Ucchan had taken up calling him. How her fingers brushed his lips, and how he blushed, maybe longing for even more. Shampoo frowned. She was jealous, she knew that, but about what she did not know. She was Ranma's wife and the stupid duck meant nothing to her, yet still.  
****************************************************************  
Nabiki leaned back on her bed. She was exhausted. Since she had returned from that attempt to follow Ranma and Akane, the Kuno's were pestering her almost daily for information, regarding their whereabouts. And there was her sister and Auntie, they had behaved oddly lately. Auntie, bugged Genma all the time about Ranma and Akane, but she sometimes seemed joyful doing that, not that Genma would notice. He was to busy sweating and hiding. Kasumi wouldn't stop calling her blackmailing sibling, or worse blackmaily- chan. Cologne would come over almost every other day, or Kasumi and Nodoka would visit the Nekohanten. Then there was Happosai, he had returned half a week after her, and without Ranma, he was terrorizing every girl in Nerima and at least five other districts. She stood up and pulled her drawer open. It was full of Ranmas boxers, she grabbed inside, hooked her finger around a hole in the bottom board, and lifted it, and she pulled a clean pair of panties out of the hidden compartment. The used men's boxers kept the old man away, and maybe, just maybe it served to thrill her a little. She dressed and went downstairs. 


	6. Training

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 6 Training  
"So where are we now?" Ranma asked Splinter, god of Rodents, also known as Ratsass for his brothers and sisters.  
  
"Belitung. North of Java."  
  
"That's in Malaysia, we never crossed any oceans." Akane objected from where she was running on all fours next to her husband and the god.  
  
"I know. It is another technique you will learn in time."  
  
"Akane can you walk on two legs again, you're making me uneasy."  
  
"Aw, come on I have just learned the beginnings of the Neko-ken. I need to use some of it to learn the more advanced moves."  
  
"And I still don't think you should learn it I don't particularly trust that jewellery."  
  
"Ranma it is not just jewellery, it is a magical ring. That and the golden Cat statue are what you got for defeating Saffinkusu, they were what was left of his being after you were through with him." Splinter lectured.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah what ever."  
  
"She is not learning it the same way you have, while I train her, the magic of the ring is making it easier for her to tap in to the Neko-ken energy, while keeping her sane."  
  
"Still if she needs to wear that to tap the technique she will never master it, because she will always depend on an aid."  
  
"That is true." The rat said nodding.  
  
"What?!" Akane said standing up blocking the rat's path.  
  
"Don't worry. The ring allows you and your body to get a feel for what it is supposed to do, like learning a new kata slowly, before putting more force and speed behind it."  
  
"Oh" Akane commented, while Ranma nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So does every demon leave behind bounty when it is killed?" Ranma asked trying to keep the conservation going, Akane dropped back on all fours and rubbed against his legs.  
  
"Not every, but most do, it all depends on the kind and strength of the demon. I think all of Saffinkusu's brothers will have similar stuff to leave behind. To each of us animal gods there is a corresponding demon, as far as I know they were all formed from a golden statue and a magic item to unlock the respective fighting styles. Saffinkusu was the weakest of the throw."  
  
"So you think we'll meet them?"  
  
"You surely will. You have killed their baby-brother, they will want their revenge."  
  
"Don't you think I got enough people wanting a piece off me, without adding demons to the number?"  
  
"If you find relief in this, then let me tell you, you aren't the only one they are after, Akane was your reason to fight so she is indirectly the reason Saffinkusu died."  
  
"Oh just friggin great." He slapped his forehead. Akane stood up and hugged her husband to her.  
  
"Why don't we camp here for tonight?" she asked the other two.  
  
"That's fine with me." Her husband informed them.  
  
"Yes I think that will be a good idea. Why don't you set up your sleeping accommodations? Do not bother with tents though. It won't be raining and the nights here are warm."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"I won't tell you again not to use other fighting styles. I know it's hard but you will have to concentrate, harder, you'll never even learn more then the basics of the Rat-Ninjitsu." He sighed "Lets go over those Katas once more."  
  
"Can't you give us something like that ring, to help us?" Akane asked.  
  
"I ain't going to use something like that." Ranma protested.  
  
"If it helps us to learn."  
  
"Listen you two." The god continued once he had the humans' full attention. "Look first of. No, I cannot go around handing out magic items, I am doing even more then I am supposed to by watching over a part of your training, but my brothers and sisters insisted, so please concentrate. In addition, Ranma there are some techniques, which I would strongly advise you not to attempt and learn without the help of magic, but Rat-style fighting is not one of them. Akane please take of the ring it will make it a little easier, for you."  
  
"Hai sensei." The couple said in unison.  
  
All three of them raised the three forked prongs and flowed through the kata.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Akane leaned against a tree trunk breathing heavily. Ranma sat beside her, breathing evenly.  
  
"Do . we . have . to . wear . these . weights?" She asked gulping for air.  
  
"Yes Akane, we have to. It will boost our strength, stamina, dexterity, and speed. We might be learning a lot from Splinter, but we are still the heirs to our school. You asked me to teach you, and that is exactly what I am doing. He has his ways I got mine."  
  
"But you don't seem to be hindered by them." She had finally caught her breath. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Pops made me carry heavier loads then this. This ain't nothing, and soon you'll think nothing of it. You are strong enough, to handle it, just give it some time. I mean a week ago you could barely walk now you can already spar with them on." He fell to one side, as his wife impacted on the other, holding him in a fierce hug. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" A surprised husband asked.  
  
"That was for saying something nice. You don't like it?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"Er. No. No that's not it. You just surprised me, yeah surprised me, 's all"  
  
"Good save." She kissed him on the lips this time.  
  
Somebody clearing his throat interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me kids, hope I don't interrupt anything, but I thought I'd pay you a visit."  
  
"Hu-Pao-sama it's nice seeing you again. It's been what a month since we saw you the last time."  
  
The deity of cats sat down across from them.  
  
"What are you talking about, dear?" Hu-Pao asked.  
  
"What do *you* mean, it's been almost a month since Ranma beat Saffinkusu."  
  
Akane answered a little hotly, peeved for being disturbed.  
  
"No it hasn't. It's been almost four *days*."  
  
"Huhn?" The Saotomes ask intelligently.  
  
"Yes. Hasn't Ratsass told you?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Hm. Ranma have you noticed that almost nothing happens without you noticing it? That your senses seem sharper, and that you show no fear towards me or your fiancée, while she is training in the Neko-ken?"  
  
"Yes, actually I have. I thought it is the after-effect of mastering the Neko-ken, Ki boosting my smelling and stuff. And well Akane is human even if she is behaving like a cat, and you you're a kami, I thought that may be the reason, but I haven't really put much thought into it, until now." The boy answered.  
  
"Akane?" Hu-Pao looked at the young girl behind him his rodent brother walked up to them and sat down next to him.  
  
"Well I also have heightened senses, but I thought it's from the ring boosting them."  
  
Hu-Pao and his brother shook their heads.  
  
"No the Neko-ken, only awakens your ability to use all your Resources and gives you some means to actively manipulate Ki for offensive measures. It doesn't boost anything, it just grants the practitioner to go to the limits of what he can do, at the moment. The extra, speed and strength is not from the Neko-ken it is your own. The heightened state of your senses and awareness are also your own. The thing that has changed is that you consciously hear, smell, feel, taste and see. Before your brains were normal in a way for humans at least, using your senses became an unconscious action like breathing, your subconscious also filtered out what it thought to be useless, trivial information, which it did not want to bother your consciousness with. You know the effect, when you're in a room that stinks your nose automatically tells you so, but after a minute or two, it stops and the stench doesn't bother you anymore, until you consciously make the effort to smell it. That filter the Neko-ken has removed. It allowed you to learn faster act more efficiently, and for you to have a warped sense of time."  
  
"You mean I have no sense of timing anymore?" Akane asked.  
  
"And I would have to be using the Nekoken, to experience that, right?" Ranma added.  
  
"No you still have a sense of timing as you put it, but it changed slightly, like a muscle you haven't used in some time, you'll need to train it, you will get used to it eventually. And for you to be in the neko-ken to actively use it. Well that filter I was talking about, remember? The Neko-ken has filled its roll now, you are permanently in Neko-ken. That is why you don't fear me or any other cat, that is why you have a cats sense of time."  
  
The teenagers stared at him without understanding. The Gods sighed.  
  
"Ranma when you were on the verge of dying, leaving your mate in the hands of Saffinkusu, your consciousness was still suppressing the Neko-ken your sub consciousness although tried to wake it, you were on the verge of dying and losing your mind. Your mind did the only possible thing, it let both take control, melted your consciousness with that of the Neko-ken. And Akane is experiencing something similar, but not as strong as you, yet, but she will if she wants to master the Neko-ken. And due to you always being in Neko-ken, you experience the world not only as human but as cat as well. Do you know the saying one human year is like seven for a cat? Well that is what you are experiencing. Ratsass has made it seem like night and day, for you every time you were tired out or awoke, so the change-over would be easier on you. You aren't only physically faster, but you also learn faster now, so effectively you can accomplish a week worth of training in a day. Imagine a small child new to this world, it has not yet discovered to ignore some things, and thus it learns fast and the days never seem to end, as an adult the time just flies by."  
  
The two humans looked at each other then back at the deities.  
  
"I think we understood that. Though you could've explained it more simply you know?" Ranma heralded. Akane whapped him over the back of his head.  
  
"Behave. You're embarrassing me." She whispered to him.  
  
"It's ok child, you are Ranma and Akane Saotome after all. No God would expect something different from him, or you." He laughed and Splinter chuckled.  
  
"So, Er. Where are we headed to anyway?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ah, yes we are taking you to meet the rest of our siblings. So they can teach you what we can not."  
  
"And which of your brothers and sisters lives here? What does he teach? How many of you are there? Where do they live? What can they teach us?" Akane's eyes grew wider, and her heartbeat sped up, not only these two gods, but also a whole family of them will teach her, soon she would be the best again. She looked at her husband. 'Or at least second best.' She corrected herself.  
  
"Well there is I, God of rodents, Splinter *not* Ratsass, I live in New York City, I teach the secret, hidden, and concealed ways, Ninjitsu mainly.  
  
Then there is, God of feline, Hu-Pao, he wanders Japan, he teaches how to use your own resources to their fullest, Neko-ken mainly.  
  
King Louie, the god of primates, not humans, he lives in Congo, his are pressure points, distraction, and the art of the sword, he calls it Bonobo- Jodo.  
  
Ursula, god of none tameable land animals, she lives in Siberia, the flow, resistance and strength of the body, the method of little force and huge consequences, hers is Systema.  
  
Snowball, god of Pigs, lives in Liverpool; his ways are of the cuisine, the Mc-Fast-Foo.  
  
God of tameable land animals, Mistaed, lives in Midwest America; from him you will learn Navamustancho, the Art of Health and Music.  
  
The art of Willdersnetzeische, you will learn in the blackforest, from my sister Disen the goat, it's the art of arms concealment, and she is the goddess of Mountain animals.  
  
Väinämöinen the snake, god of reptiles, will teach you all you need to know to mix and resist poison, the Tlatlauhqui.  
  
Tuad."  
  
"HmHm. I think he calls himself Buster now and he redubbed his technique to roadrunnerio." The Cat god informed his older brother.  
  
"Buster? Roadrunnerio?" the older God shook his head, mumbling something unpleasant, before continuing.  
  
"Well *Buster* the rabbit, god of fluffy animals will teach you Roadrunnerio, the art of true speed in his domicile at Ayers Rock.  
  
Lanthrope, god of canine, will teach you in the vast woods of Canada his Technique of heightened senses and awareness, Sibuna.  
  
And here in Belitung." He was cut of by a new voice floating down from above.  
  
"I god of birds, Quetzacoatl, will teach you Cockaiopeira, the art of balance, knowledge, and of course." She landed between the two humans and whispered into their ears.  
  
".the art of dance. And as I know you it surely will become a little crude." She toppled over laughing. When nobody joined into her laughter, she elaborated. "Don't you get it? Dancing crude, crude dancing, dirty dancing? Dirty Dancing." When still nobody started laughing, she stood up and brushed of her robe.  
  
She was about seven a half foot tall. She wore a cap that looked like the head of an Owl, feathers flowing from it. Her eyes were like two black pearl buttons, her blonde-hair bound back in a ponytail, except for two strands that framed her face, and she wore clothes similar to the ones her brothers wore, except she also wore pants, slippers and a coat from feathers.  
  
"Hey I won't do any dancing. I am a guy. Guys don't dance." The pig-tailed Martial artist proclaimed.  
  
"That's okay dear I think we'll find a way." The goddess replied, in a over sweet voice. Just in that moment a pelican opened its beak spilling all the water from within, and because coincidence has a sense of humour, only he understands, the water landed on Ranma.  
  
"I don't like you guys. You know?"  
  
Everybody including the once male human started laughing.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next weeks pass fast.  
  
We see Ranma and Akane meditating for two cat-days, then were given Tips how to memorize things. Soon both of them could thumb through a book, and know, what it was about and are able to use it.  
  
Then Quetzacoatl leads them to a small river that has cut its way two meters into the ground. The goddess stands on a log and performs a simple sequence of hops and flips, the humans follow her example, then she stands in front of Ranma, so they face each other, she starts moving her feet back and forth and Ranma matches her perfectly. Soon Ranma and Akane are dancing on the log, in unison, until Akane slips and almost falls of the log. Ranma starts laughing and Akane pushes him off. The now wet female Ranma rises from the water screaming.  
  
They then walk steps up and down in strict patterns, with Quetzacoatl watching over them.  
  
When it is time to leave after about three days, three cat-weeks, Quetzacoatl summons a sphere images depicting all of the Cockaiopeira, with the enhanced learning abilities they can easily memorize them, so they can continue to train themselves when they have time.  
  
Splinter and the Saotome's continue their voyage, to the next animal god, as they reach Australia they were immediately attacked by two more animal demons, Deerg the Swine and Bock the Capricorn. Akane and Ranma can deal with them with little problems. Soon they have two more statues and rings.  
  
At Ayers Rock Buster teaches them how to funnel their Ki into their Limbs to enhance their movements, without straining their bodies. Soon Ranma is able to untie Splinters Robe without him noticing, they move on.  
  
In Liverpool Akane and Ranma enjoyed Snowballs cooking, while learning the true art of fast devouring. The original Art, from which Genma and Ranmas Art of eating, and the Martial Arts Tea-Ceremony derived from. They begin with lessons on how to move body parts that only block the free flood of food, like the palate and the laryngeal, out of the way. Soon she and Ranma can devour meals within a second. Then the God tries to tech them the fine Art of cooking, after a day he surrenders, and delivers them the information of what they'll need to know, in the same way Quetzacoatl had.  
  
This pattern goes on as they learn the rest of the Techniques from the animal gods. After visiting a god Ranma would also add to the weights they were carrying. Splinter and Ranma continue thr training while wandering from god to god.  
  
Slowly Ranma and Akane regain their ability to tell the difference between normal and cat-days, and can work through a whole day before getting tired, although they still are fast, and aware enough that they feel like a week has past.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Then they arrived at King Louie's Palace.  
  
"Ahh. You must be the Saotome's. I am pleased to meet you at last. I had thought my brothers and sisters were trying to avoid me, although my teachings might pose the most useful and enjoyable too. Now how much time do you have before you will have to return home?" He looked at the two teenagers expectantly, but they looked at each other with blank expressions. Ranma turned to the King and looked sheepish.  
  
"Well, er, we aren't exactly sure. We had a little trouble with our sense of time lately." He said apologetically.  
  
"Its mid October now." The Orang-Utan filled in with a benevolent smile.  
  
"Well than we don't have to be home for another two weeks, I guess, but."  
  
"What is it? Is it important? Tell me." the King was growing impatient.  
  
"Well we haven't really had a honeymoon yet only training, I hoped that me and Akane could." He looked away in embarrassment. Akane looked at him, as if he had grown a second head, but then smiled softly and blushed.  
  
"Ah I see, well three days should be enough for that, I only remember a few of my 'Honeymoons', but three days were normally enough to exhaust my partners completely, and I meant the plural." He snickered. Akane considered beating the Kami to a pulp, but she did not want to offend him yet, maybe later she could beat the pervert over the head.  
  
"Brother three days, they need time to get used to normal again, and spending three days like you spend your life, won't let them get used to it." Splinter barged in, Louie should not demand more time than any other of his siblings should.  
  
"No that is impossible I need time, they can severely hurt each other if they don't do it right and Quetzacoatl information to memory thing will not work, they will know what to do, but they will have no experience, the matter is mostly delicate. A week and they have one for themselves."  
  
"No, brother. Four days that's all, you get."  
  
"Erm, actually I think me and Ranma could stay for six days?" Akane asked, offered. Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
Louie and Splinter looked at each other for a moment than regarded the two humans. They both nodded in agreement but didn't look really pleased.  
  
"Well than lets get started. BoBo go get me three training sticks." The King clapped his hands in new vigour, as one of the servant chimpanzee hurried off.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Soon Akane and Ranma were practicing the basics of Jodo, Jaido and Kendo, both had already covered the basics before, but Akane was more proficient, since she had far more experience in it. Akane felt merry this was one thing she was better in than Ranma and she intended to keep it that way. She put every ounce of determination in to it she had, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Ranma had yet to see the benefit, of this training. He saw the need to know how to use a weapon, but he did not like the idea of becoming dependent on one. He was of the anything goes school of martial arts after all. That is why he even disliked some of Splinters Techniques. The Art how to disguise oneself even in broad daylight, like when using the Umisinken and the Yamisinken his father had developed, but so much more efficient and easier, more natural, was a good technique. However, he did not really see the need to learn how to use the Shuriken, Fukiya, Shoge, Shinobi Shuko, Bo Staff, Katana, Nunchakus, chains, Ashiko, Neko te, Kama and what others they had learned. He felt like he was becoming too dependent on weapons and would die because of that. At least with the Arms Concealment Technique, the goat had taught them he could carry them all around; it was just a improved version of Mousse Hidden weapon Technique. Ranma concentrated on the training again before he messed up to bad. Akane was already better then he and he did not particularly like someone being better then him, he concentrated and looked up.  
  
In that moment Ranma gained an insight that was so profound, it would affect him for the rest of his life. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was the sole reason why he would never be the best at the stick fighting techniques, and it was worth it too. If Ranma knew any poetry he would have recited it, but he did not. He would do anything to bathe in the warmth, the sight generated in him, again. Akane smiled at him.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
Hours later after they were to exhaust to continue and King Louie started the next part of their training. They sat cross legged on the floor meditating, soon Louie and his helpers made all sorts of havoc, they screamed doused both with water tickled them with feathers, insulted them, and they finally jumped up and ganged up on the Primate-god. This cycle repeated itself, cat-day for cat-day only they used less and less time on the way of the stick, Jodo, and spent more and more time meditating, until nothing not even imitating their voices when insulting them, which he got a few laughs out of when Akane kept on beating Ranma, although she knew better, nothing broke their calm. Then he upped the odds and started teaching and using pressure points to distract them, and so taught them to endure everything, pushing everything aside until the end of the fight.  
  
~~~*~~~*  
  
Ranma was sweating. Louie was poking one pressure point after another, and Ranma was hard bent not to cry out in agony, he tried to keep a clear head. The god had said ignoring the pain wouldn't work it would only go so far, and the soul of ice he wasn't allowed to use, it was powerful but destructive for the user as well, because it shut of emotions completely over the time, making one hard hearted unable to hate or love anyone ever again. Ranma was supposed to acknowledge the pain, allow it but capsule it, and get it out later, that was important if not his mind would crash with the capsule upped emotions when they got too much to bear. Next to him Akane gasped, he jerked ever so slightly she wanted to do this, and he understood, but she could not stand her being in pain if he could help it. He felt the god pressing another point on his body, and Ranma was prepared to fend of any pain the god dealt out. Ranma gasped and fell on his back. He was not prepared for *that*. He felt hot all over, his loins were burning, he never had felt this good so contempt so aroused. He turned to look at his wife and saw she felt the same way.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I am disappointed and you were doing so good too." He shook his head, but nonetheless he smiled. It was the end of the first day and they had come very far indeed. "You will rest now we will continue later." He left the two teens alone.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other their concentration gradually degrading. They both were very aroused, and the capsules of pain slowly opened releasing their contents. The pain was overwhelming, as was their lust. Both feelings warred for the briefer of a second, for dominance, before merging their forces into one. Ranma crawled closer to Akane as she did likewise, they kissed. Akane's hands already started pulling of his shirt.  
  
"Ugh? Ahh. Ieek Ugh Uhg." Both turned around and stared at the two dozen monkeys sitting in the trees watching them. They kissed again. "Ugh. Ugh."  
  
They pulled apart and cursed. "Another time." Akane said. Ranma nodded in reluctance "Another time." He put his shirt back on and tried to sleep. Easier done as said.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Louie completely left the Jodo training aside, and taught them the pressure points he had used and others, before continuing the training where they had left before. By noon, he was confident that they both were proficient enough so they could continue on their own once they were back to their normal lives.  
  
"So the next step of your training is how to hold back bodily functions until you want them to happen, and in the end to completely control every single body function. You'll need my brothers, Mistrael's, teachings for this. He taught you all about medicine, or at least he transferred to you what you needed to now, anyway." He clapped his hand and his chimpanzee servant came in with two bowls and four gallons of water. "Each of you will drink two Galons of water, now!"  
  
Ranma looked at him puzzled, but complied. Akane swallowed audibly she knew where this would lead to. They both drank their share of water, one a little slower than the other did.  
  
"Ok. Neither of you will use the toilette, until I say so. And while we wait we continue with another part of your training. I want both of you to hold your breaths." They complied. "Good now when you feel that you can't hold it any longer I want you to keep holding it, you have enough chi to your expense and you know what to do to keep your body working even without air. Air is just a fuel, you can fuel yourself for some time using your chi, just relax trust on what you know and do it."  
  
He kept quiet for some time. He stayed alert he knew of the dangers of this training and would intervene if he felt it necessary. After about three minutes, Akane's eyes bulged out and he thought she would not be able to do it, but then the boys hand snaked out and gripped hers. She calmed with some effort and the god could see her chi actually being force fed into every cell her body had. "Akane you are using too much energy. You are probably feeling great full of energy but that will not last all to long if you keep it at that pace. Reduce it a little, you will know when it is enough you will not feel drowsy but not quite active, that is the state I want you in for now, fully alert, but minimal energy in not needed parts, like arms and legs." He waited and saw her chi shifting the intensity gradually decreasing. Then he noticed Ranma doing the same, he also used too much energy at first, but adjusted himself, because he had heard what the god had said.  
  
The god kept watching them he had to correct them on their use of chi twice, as he saw it dropping below what he had intended. After fifteen minutes both started sweating heavily, ten minutes after that both were squeezing their eyes shut they were coming to the end of what they could handle, five minutes later he told them to stop.  
  
They took a shuddering first breath, and coughed. Their lungs hurt a lot. But aside from the hurt that was decreasing to a mere discomfort, nothing was wrong, they did not even breathe heavy. "You will get used to it after a while. But for now you could apply the technique we were practicing no two hours ago." The God said, and smiled. "Ok you took the first step towards total control. Now we will combine what I have taught you earlier with what you are learning now, and if you have the urge to relief your bladder use the both to control it. Now stand up and hold your arms to your sides, so that you resemble a 'T'." Again, the Saotome's did as they were told, and the chimpanzee came with four buckets of water, which the two took and held out to each side.  
  
"When you feel you can't hold it anymore just replenish your muscles with your chi, so you can keep going, also capsule the pain and fatigue when you feel it coming before you do that. You actually already know the basics of the technique, when Mistaed taught you to heal with your chi, or when Lanthrope taught you to fuel your senses with it. How far can you spread them anyway?"  
  
"Three or four miles." Came the answer from the girl. The god nodded that was not too bad, quite good actually, considering they had learned so much in so little time.  
  
The next four hours the god more or less ignored his students playing Jumanji with some of his followers. After he had won two games in a row, he told his students to drop the buckets and find a bathroom. He blinked. "Where have they gone all of a sudden?" Two loud moans of pleasure came from outside as two bladders were emptied. A few minutes later, they both walked back in holding their sides. The god grinned. "You emptied your bladders to fast after holding on and building up for so long, you have to slowly release it."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next day The King Lead them, 'in puris naturalibus', to separate rooms in his palace he told them they would learn the "Ars Armandi" but did not explain what kind of Art that would be. When they were all set, Louie went into a room next to them. Levers, pullies, gears and such sprouted from the walls. The Kami went to a sinkhole and started a small fire he placed a pot on it, there was a little water in it, but the mass of its contents were tropical and subtropical flowers. He half turned around and got a half of dozen boxes of joss sticks, he ripped of the top of them and held the mass in to the fire when they lit, he layed them down in the sinkhole and closed it. He grabbed a funnel and spoke in to it as he pulled a few of the levers. "Now Ranma and Akane the room you are in is called the 'camera caritatis'."  
  
".'camera caritatis'." Ranma looked around his room, it was totally black, the floor seemed very soft, though. 'Maybe he wants to teach us how to fall' he thought. No lights burned, but he could smell something else burning. He shrugged. ". and now 'Ama et fac quod vis' love and do as you want." The god finished his talk. A red light went on and Ranma could see that the room was totally bear except for a few pillows and blankets on the floor, which was no floor but a huge mattress. Ranma's eyebrows met as he tried to figure out what to do. Something clicked and he turned around.  
  
Akane was also trying to figure out what to do, she did not know but her room looked just like Ranma's except for a small shelf with assorted oils and creams. She still was a little peeved that she had to be 'in puris naturalibus' as the god had put it. She snorted, he probably just wanted to get a free peepshow, why did she always end up with perverts. Something clicked and she turned around. The wall opposite from the door slowly slid aside, she eased into a ready stance. When the wall was halfway gone, she could see a figure standing infront of a red light, so she could only make out a sillhouette. She did not hesistate and attacked. Ranma was surprised when he saw a nude Akane coming towards him in a flying kick.  
  
"That must've hurt." Louie told his brothers. "You recorded it?" Hu-Pao asked in disbelievement. "Gotta keep an eye on my students, ja ne?" came the answer. Louie fast forwarded a little and took notes. "When will you release them? It's been two and a half days already. They could've done that on their own time." Ratsass complained. "That boy has promise. Here look at this I've never thought of that, before. What? Oh, yeah. Just until the end of the day. And no they would've never been able to do this on their own, at least not in this way not, now they have and they'll be able to go all out again at any time. It is my special odortherapeal enviroment, namely the cooking flowers and incense, I have created that allows them to push away even the last inhibitions, as soon as they start giving in. Now they know of the joy, and will seek it out on their own." His eyes never left the orb with the recorded 'sessions', his pencil flew over his pad as he kept taking notes.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
In the 'camera caritatis' a hatch opened in the ceiling and two sets of clothes fell from it, right on the occupants. The red light was replaced by blinding white light and King Louie's voice commanded them to get dressed and come out.  
  
Once they were out the Founder of the Bonobo-Iodo, hurried them out, still aware that they were under the incense influence. He did not like the idea of Akane clearing her mind and the inhibitions returning when he was still around. He had no masochistic tendencies, whatsoever. Once they left, he hid his palace from human eyes once again. The palace had just vanished in time as a berserk female came running yelling at the top of her lungs, for the perverted kami to return. She cooled a little and turned to head towards the rest of her party. They did not even notice her coming back they were busy watching something. She walked over to look. Her mouth fell open. "What.What are those monkeys doing?" Splinter glanced at her and answered. "Those are Bonobos, that is the way they fight for dominance in their group." He turned around to watch the stick-less monkeys fencing. 


	7. Country Road

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 7 Country Road  
|| Mandarin ||  
  
In Japan, two wandering martial artists part from their two animal-Kami friends. The two Kamis hand them each two bundles of clothes they could wear. The first set weighed about the same as the weights they were wearing now. The other weighed double as much. Akane gladly accepted eager to get out of the bulky weights, which hindered her movements.  
  
The newlyweds had a week to enjoy, a month and half in their perception, before they had to return home.  
  
***********************  
  
That boy was good maybe actually good enough to at least destroy all of his brothers, the demon snorted. Those fools of the countercircle could teach that human and his companion all they knew, let them defeat the brothers, but the boy would never defeat him, for he had killed the last piece to his defeat himself. Laughter rang through the dungeons that stank of sulphur. He sent another of his own brothers to kill the human. His brother would fail, he was sure of that, but that meant nothing to him. Every brother of his that fell was one less to share his power with.  
  
**************************  
  
Ryoga was lost once again. Being lost did not bother him much, as long as he knew where he was and he knew where he was. He was standing in front of some portal a roman triumph wagon crowned it. The Brandenburger Gate. Okay he knew where he was now where did that thing usually stand around? B-Burg that sounded Italian or maybe it was in that other place of European Antic, Moskau. Yes he most probably was in Moskau. He dimly remembered Italy being of Mediterranean climate, warm and a little humid, even during fall and early winter. This place was chilly already, so it must have been Moskau. Ryoga smiled vainly, Japan would be east from here. He turned around to look at the next landmark. It was a statue of a catwoman lying down. Ryoga chuckled cat woman, cat that reminded him of Ranma and the revenge he had yet to extract. He sighed, but first he would have to find his way to Nerima, and fast at that, he had less then two months before Christmas, and he had sworn to himself that he would confess his love to Akane then, and maybe even ask her to marry him. His eyes glazed over shortly as he imagined a future of Akane Hibiki. 'And if she doesn't love me' he thought 'I can always drop back on Akari'. He shook his head and concentrated once again. A cat woman, the sphinx that was in Egypt was it not, but the sun was setting behind it that meant it was west of Moskau, and Egypt was south of that. He decided that European countries were too small to call themselves countries. He frowned slightly. Russia and Egypt were part of the European Union, right? He turned and made sure the sun was on his left side. Most people were idiots they would keep the sun in there back and hoped to head east but he knew better. The sun did not go over the horizon in a straight line it was more parabolic, curved and Japan was the Land of wa, of dawn, the rising sun, so he just had to follow the way of the sun backwards. He'd be there in no time at all. He shook his head at the Westerners one last time. The statue of Liberty was supposed to be west of Europe not east, did they know nothing. He walked into a nearby park, never seeing the sign that read "World-go-round Put'o'rama Minigolf'.  
  
*****************************+  
  
Mousse slowly made his way back to their hotel. It took him all day to find a passage leaving Vladivostok towards Japan. It was a fisher boat, and they would only allow male passengers and had only place for one at that. It had taken some convincing to allow two pets to come along. In hope that Ucchan would not be upset to pose as a guy again. Shampoo would most likely not mind to stay in her cursed form for the passage.  
  
His face darkened at the thought. She actually seemed to prefer her cursed form at times. She tried to avoid him and Ucchan at all times, and if she could not she ignored him and was angry with Ucchan. She was angry a lot lately, and if she was not angry, she was depressed, so depressed at times that she had once not bathed for two weeks straight.  
  
They only had money to book two rooms for them, and both Jusenkyo victims wanted some time to remain in their human state. Therefore, they had booked two rooms one room for the two girls, and one room for him, well his room was a modified broom closet just big enough for a half of a mattress cut long ways to cover the entire floor. Nevertheless, the first night Shampoo had another anger fit and threw Ukyo out, refusing to let her back in, so Ukyo and him shared the little room, Shampoo steadily refused to change rooms with them, it was unworthy of a true Amazon to sleep in such a room, she had claimed. For three nights now Ukyo had slept in the small room avoided Shampoo and told him repeatedly, there was plenty of space for him to stay human.  
  
Last night he had stayed human, the night was especially cold and she had frozen and shivered, and she needed his warmth. He had never felt so hot, intimidated and uncomfortable in his whole life, and yet he had a feeling of . it felt right. It was right for him; to share his warmth with a woman; to feel needed even for so little of reason to comfort one and to be comforted at the same time. He knew he would never be able to have that sort of relationship with Shampoo. The realization had hurt but it had hurt less then the countless rejections he had received from her before. He still had no clue what so ever what really fuelled that girl, why she did what she did. It surely was not her loyalty towards her clan or her honour, because she would have never gone against the elders orders, forsaking even more of her honour. It was not love he knew that. She had no time to fall in love with Ranma; she had just followed village laws in the beginning and was constantly rejected, as she rejected him, Mousse. Then there was what she had yelled when she threw Ucchan out of the room. He was not there at the time when she was yelling and screaming at Ukyo in Mandarin, and Ukyo did not understand a word of it, but Ukyo had remembered one word the Amazon had repeatedly screamed and Mousse translated it for her. Man Stealer. It made no sense to Mousse, but it seemed to for Ucchan, he mused. She was sporting a terrible blush, but she denied understanding it. Mousse groaned. Akane was the one who supposedly 'stole', married Ranma not Ucchan.  
  
The only man the woman had grown a little closer to be was Mousse. Could that girl, Shampoo think that he and Ukyo.? Did Ucchan? Was Shampoo jealous? His heart would have soared at the thought few weeks ago, but now even if she was a jealous and held a little love for him, he doubted he could return it. To much had happened and his heart had done the unbelievable, it grew weary of the constant struggle, the false one-sided love, and grew apart from her. He did not know this Shampoo, and might never really have. Ucchan was his friend; could he give her more than that, would she return it? He remembered her patching him up after fights, most of them with Shampoo. Sometimes she would feed him, if he were not able to himself. He remembered how she would gently blow on his soup to cool it a little, so he would not burn his lips. His heart leapt; yes, maybe she did love him. He ran towards the hotel, he had to proclaim his love for her so she could proclaim hers. He stopped after a hundred yards. Whom was he kidding? He had had this internal battle ever since Tsadaima. This was Ucchan, she treated him the same way she treated Ranma, Ryoga and even Konatsu. She was no Amazon she was brought up differently. He remembered Akane treating him well, better then any girl had before her actually, and he knew she was only being friendly. It was Japanese hospitality. He should not mistake it with love, and ruin one of the few friendships he had.  
  
He walked back to the hotel and stopped when he rounded the last corner. Shampoo and Ukyo were going at it again, Shampoo on the onset swinging wildly at the cook yelling in Mandarin. Ukyo did not move from where she stood blocking each blow. Although Ukyo and Mousse had gotten better at the art, and Shampoo had slacked off, the Amazon was still a little better then Ukyo and would have beaten her easily, but she was angry telegraphing her moves no tactic behind her attacks, and she wasted to much air yelling.  
  
||.know you slept with Mousse last night. I was in front of the door listening. He did not stay cursed. You asked him to come to bed with you. Have you given up on making Ranma your husband? You can't steal Ranma, so the Man Stealer takes Mousse. Was he any good, you slut? Are all of you Japanese bitches out to destroy my happiness? ...|| She ranted in Mandarin. Mousse could not believe it. What was Shampoo talking, about? He ran to stop them.  
  
Ukyo was defending herself yet again, from Shampoo. This happened excessively often, lately. If she would just talk to her instead of yelling in Chinese, they would be able to sort out things. All Ukyo understood from the mad girls gibberish were ".Mousse.Ranma Husband.Ranma.Man Stealer.Mousse." Then Mousse had dropped in between them. He blocked the bonborris and her Spatula, with his Swan blades.  
  
"Stop this. Both of you." The boy turned from one girl to another giving each a hard glare, which they both returned. Ukyo then sheathed her Spatula. Mousse tried to look Shampoo straight in the eye, but she steadily avoided his gaze. "Drop them Shampoo. This is no way to treat friends."  
  
Although she tried to hide her face from him, he could clearly see how her expression tuned from sad to a frown then to anger once again. || I will not do anything like that. I am Shampoo of the Joketzuku. And will not drop my weapons because a male orders me too.||  
  
It was Mousses turn to turn his visage into a snarl. "You have defied the elder's wishes and orders, by leaving, following the Saotome boy. And yet you claim to be an Amazon, would any Amazon, any warrior for that refuse orders, like a little brat."  
  
||How dare you? I am no brat. What kind of Amazon male gives lip to a superior of his? You have changed Mousse. You were caught up in her web, Mousse. Were trapped just like my Ranma, by one of those Japanese sluts. I intend to rescue him from the violent pervert and you from the chef.||  
  
"I did not stumble into any trap, Shampoo. There is no need to rescue me from Ukyo."  
  
||I saw Mousse, I heard you last night. You crawled in to her bed. Did she make you feel manly, Mousse? Did she let you take lead? Was she better then I? Did she give you what I haven't? Don't deny it Mousse, I saw how sleepy you were this morning. I won't let the Japanese sluts take all my men, I will fight for them.||  
  
"Shampoo. Nothing happened. You threw her out of the room with central heating and last night was especially cold, we both needed the warmth, or we would suffer hypothermia now. She almost immediately fell asleep too, I just stayed awake because I did not want to fall asleep and do something stupid while sleeping and ruin yet another friendship that is why I was so tired this morning." It was close enough to the truth anyway. "Besides what I and Ukyo do or not do, is none of your concern."  
  
Ukyo knew what Shampoo was talking about, although she did not understand a word. That did not matter others could perfectly well understand her and it made her blush. Why would Shampoo think something like that, anyway? 'Because you had the exact same thought in your dreams the last three nights.' Her mind answered promptly. Mousse was her friend he had just said so. He does not want to destroy that. 'Great another man who only sees you as his buddy, just peachy. Is something wrong with me, or what is it?' Her thoughts were.  
  
||See, you would have never said that before. She has changed you Mousse. Brainwashed you. Can't you see it? You even speak in her tongue so she understands it.|| her voice was little more then a hiss.  
  
"She has nothing to do with that. She has given me friendship Shampoo, nothing more. She had nothing to do with what happened at Tadaima. That was you, Shampoo and it has made me face reality. I may have loved you once Shampoo, but I do not anymore, and maybe never again. I do not know you Shampoo, you are not what I thought you were. I idealized you overlooking your mistakes, I writhed in front of you endured every hardship just to be close to you and you have never acknowledged it, you just kept pushing me away. With or without Ukyo I would have grown up eventually, and I have I have grown up Shampoo, too bad you have not. Ukyo just made it easier for me she was there when I needed her, acknowledged what I did for the two of you to bring you back to Japan safely; you just care about yourself Shampoo, that is why I do not love you anymore."  
  
Shampoo was crying now. She slowly turned to look him in the eye, and cried even more when she saw the repulsion and anger in his eyes. She turned to look at Ukyo and she saw pity and compassion. She finally dropped her bonbori and fell to the ground boneless. She was an Amazon. No man should lecture her, no woman should pity her, no warrior should cry. She cried until her body to felt the tiredness she felt in her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse had carried her to her room, and now he was sitting there with Ukyo watching the purple haired girl sleep. They were sitting next to each other on the floor watching her in her bed. "She thinks I stole you from her, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes. I think she is starting to hate all Japanese women; she thinks they are all out to destroy her happiness." He answered.  
  
"Sounds a little like Ryoga-kun, if you ask me." She fell silent again trying to word her next question. "Is it true? Have I stolen you from her?"  
  
Mousse turned a little surprised by the question; he blushed a little and stared back at Shampoo. "You were not the cause of my alienation from Shampoo, that she did on her own," He never noticed her face droop at that statement. "You were a good friend when I needed one, Ucchan, and well . I admit that sometimes my thoughts strayed that way. Especially since Shampoo said that she thought we were . together, I really thought about it, and well.Ucchan you are my friend, one of the few I have, and I cherish each one of them. Down there on the street when I was on my way home, for a second I thought about running here declaring my love for you, but I won't do that to you. I have already ruined one girl that way and . maybe I do not really know what love is. I will not pursue someone who is only trying to be friendly to me and destroy something precious. I will not pursue someone, who is in love with someone else. I will not degrade myself for anyone again. I have grown and I know what I want for life.  
  
She does not; all she wants is become a leader because of prestige. She does not even want to change a thing at home, even though the village is dying, the people train and go to work, they are withering, Ukyo, right after they are born the decay starts, and slowly do they die. There is nothing to do for recreation. They train plough their fields and that is it. We have a lot of stories and legends, we tell each other, but after a year you have heard them all, and you grow tired of hearing them. Shampoo is a Star in the village. Her letters are a new marvelling story with romance and adventure, villains and heroes. Her letter is copied and passed around underhand, her life is like a Soap Opera to them. They have nothing and will not go anywhere. Ranma's happence at that tournament 2 years ago was the most exciting thing that happened ever since I was born. It is a wasted existence to live in the village.  
  
You I know want to be the best chef of whole Japan, and maybe even outside of it. You want to open restaurants all over the world. You told me about the plans you and Nabiki worked out. You know what you want in life, and so do I, I will never return to that village and waste my life.  
  
I want to find a girl that knows what she wants that can be my equal, that can best me, and whom I can best. Somebody that returns what I give. I want to continue my training and pass it on to a new generation. Maybe open a Dojo like Ranma will, or have a job that just pays enough to live, so I can spent most time at home where I am needed and have time to train. My future surely does not lie in my Home-Village."  
  
"Mousse. First of you are not responsible for how Shampoo behaves, she is not the victim here if anything you are the victim. Secondly I will always be your friend, if you think something has changed with that relationship tell me. Or do think you it is flattering that every guy wants to be my pal? Damnit Mousse do not do that to me. Never. No matter what I will be there for you. And as for me wanting Ranma." She dropped her gaze from Mousse and stared down at her hands, fumbling. She then clenched them tightly, and inhaled deeply. She turned to give Mousse a quick peck on the check.  
  
Mousse turned to Ukyo worried. He saw her fumbling with her hands then she made fists. She turned her head fast her eyes were closed. She kissed him right on the mouth. Mousse' eyes shot open as did Ukyo's but neither broke the kiss. Slowly Ukyo half closed her eyes again enjoying the intimacy. Her arms on their own command snaked around the boy's neck, in response his wrapped around her waste. Ukyo slightly opened her mouth leaning deeper in to the kiss urging for more, in response she lost her balance and toppled right onto him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later Shampoo awoke, her head hurt. Her eyes felt swollen, and she felt drained. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and grabbed a class of water that stood there and drained it in one gulp. She stood up and stretched then stalked around the room her hands pushing into her back her head in her neck. She rounded the bed and her toe touched something. She looked down to what it was..  
  
Mousse awoke when somebody kicked his head. He wearily opened his eyes to see a blurry purple headed Amazon standing over him, yelling. He squinted, he needed to find his glasses and find out what the girl wanted from him now. He padded the floor next to him on one side then the other, he found them, and put them on. He yawned lazily and rubbed his chest. He rubbed his chest again. His chest was not that hairy, was it? A small moan came from his chest. He looked down and saw a brunette resting her head there. She slowly woke up and Ukyo greeted her pillow with a smile. "Mornin'." She said.  
  
"Er .Good Morning to you too, Ucchan." He did not know how to behave. It was his first time for him that he woke up next to a girl, other then his sister. Then they had been both dressed, and she did not nearly look as good as Ukyo did, not even close. Now he was naked next to a beautiful woman who did not mind even enjoyed his present state of clothing.  
  
"What you two do now. Two perverts do next where Shampoo sleep, too. Hope you two enjoyed too too much. Because Shampoo now kill, over." Ukyo and Mousse looked at each other. Crap, they had forgotten about her. They rolled out of the way of her first strike. Ukyo scrambled over to her belongings, reaching for her weapon. Mousse rolled to his feet and faced his attacker. He was naked, true, but he was also a master of the hidden weapons technique. Chains flew at an unexpecting Shampoo engulfing her and immobilizing her effectively.  
  
|| Let me go, you bastard. Male. Outsider. You again dishonour your ancestors, by attacking your betters. Now release me at once.||  
  
"I will not. First I want some answers, Shampoo." He said slipping on his boxers.  
  
"Yeah and you owe us an apology to." Ukyo already had her Shirt on and was now slipping on her leggings. "If Mousse wouldn't've pushed me, I'd be dead now."  
  
"Not worry. When Shampoo free again she will end what she start." She stated with a bat of her eyelashes and a forced innocent smile. Ukyo opened her mouth to respond, but was cut of.  
  
"Try that and I'll kill you before you even touch her." Mousse said in a calm voice his eyes locked with Shampoo's, underlining his point.  
  
"Ha. Stupid Mousse, never beat me." ||You try and you die with her, not that I'm letting you live, mind you, but I will kill you and her just that much more slowly. Maybe even tape some of it and send your families.|| She met his gaze with a cold grin of her own. Neither of them moved, not wanting to be the first one to brake the staring.  
  
"You know actually me thinks he can beat you. He beat you what twice already?" Ukyo said matter of factly. Shampoo looked from Ukyo back to Mousse, and turned her face up and away, a deep frown on her face. She was angry. He had beaten her twice true that didn't mean the chef should put salt to the wound, though. He easily beat her twice, without even exerting himself. Worry crept into her visage. Had her skills deteriorated that much since she came to that barbaric land, Japan, those many months ago? She leaned deeper in to the wall she was propped up against. Mousse had never been able to do that. It was an impossible feat for him, but he had done it twice in short success. Had he always hold back against her? Then why not hold back this time? She knew the answer before even finishing the thought. Ukyo. He had always thought he loved her, and had lost this love. Ukyo had replaced her in his heart, she had attacked Ukyo, and he had responded. Responded like Ranma always responded when Akane was threatened. Responded like she had always wished for somebody doing for her.  
  
"Does this mean you two have to marry now?" Ukyo asked she did not even try to hide the worry her voice transmitted.  
  
Shampoo stared at her. Maybe if Shampoo laid out her cards right.  
  
"No, I'm still part of the tribe, although I voiced my wish to leave it, I'm still officially part of it. And other rules apply for villagers, then for outsiders." Ukyo stepped forward and hugged the boy, pulling him to her.  
  
************************  
  
Akane pushed Ranma onto the bed, starting to undress him so they were both naked. Ranma enjoyed the ministrations; she had not said a word, but kissing him ferociously like a wild animal. He lifted her head and stared in to her . Jade - green eyes. Ranma pushed whomever it was off him, flipping off the bed himself, landing in a ready stance. A wall crumbled as somebody flew through it. Ranma looked at the person who impacted with yet another wall, and looked at himself. Akane, the real one landed next to Ranma. And the two impersonators touched and pulled in embracing the other, and the two forms melted to one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma stowed the bracelet and the golden statue resembling a monkey away in his backpack. UkogNos had dearly paid for underestimating him and his wife.  
  
***********  
  
Ryoga stumbled in a restaurant. He had not eaten in days and nothing seemed familiar to him. Considering how long he had walked for and that he had headed east all the time he had to be in Osaka, but it sure did not look like it. He breathed in deeply, and sat down at an empty table. He ordered and soon he was eating Rice with Wok-Vegetables and chicken. He stopped. The waiter she had understood him, although he ordered in Japanese, which meant. He shot up and yelled at the server. "How do I get to Nerima?" She looked at the bearer of the unlimited tiger bandanas. Everybody in the restaurant stared at the boy and the waitress. "Sir? This is London. Nerima is in Japan." She shook her head and mumbled something about tourists, before she returned to her work.  
  
***********  
  
Ranma held on to Akane for dear life as she manoeuvred the motorcycle through the narrow streets of the city. He half turned around and saw the gang of possessed Bikers still in hot pursuit, their machines howling. He threw a small Ki blast at a set of garbage cans; it did not stop their pursuers for long. Akane turned right, and ended up in a pedestrian zone, that surrounded a park. Akane rolled over into the park, as the gang came in to sight she hit the accelerator, her and Ranma's auras flared up emanating hot chi.  
  
Followed by the gang the two of them started driving in a huge circle slowly spiralling to the centre. At the centre Akane stuck out her foot and pulled the cycle in one last narrow turn and in to a halt. As one, the couple threw their fist upwards. The resulting whirlwind picked up the whole gang lifted them several hundred feet and then dropped them. The pile of broke human bodies and bent machines seemed to gain a sharper edge for a moment, then blurred before a black mist seeped out of them. It formed into a hare its left eye bolted closed, its lower body was a one-wheeled motorcycle, and it wore a leatherjacket. Esah. Akane and Ranma looked at each other and attacked.  
  
************  
  
Akane put away yet another golden animal statue, a cow, Snamina, and slid the tiara on her head. She opened a side compartment of her pack and pulled out a make up mirror, to look at her reflection. She enjoyed it for a minute, but then frowned as she saw something in the mirror she was not sure if it was good or not. She turned around to see a camera team filming her and her female husband. The camera team then inched closer the reporter already blurting out question. Both Saotome's did not want to stick around for an interview. They hopped on the next rooftop and ran.  
  
Ranma had noticed them at their first fight against a demon after leaving the animal Kamis behind. It could have been coincidence, but they made sure to wear the same clothing as they did the first time and masks, because if it was no coincidence then someone had ordered the news there and whoever it was had a reason to do so and maybe the unknown was not on their side it was better to tread carefully.  
  
************  
  
The Camera team put away the equipment. The duo had effectively destroyed another demon that had threatened to destroy a whole city. Ying-Yang- Soldiers. That is what the two were dubbed, well those two and the red head that sometimes appeared, since nobody seemed to know anything about them, well except that they were incredibly strong that is.  
  
The camera operator looked around the empty lot, which used to be a school. He shivered. The demon, AwOts had only been a small Chihuahua, he had already eaten two schoolgirls, before the Soldiers had arrived, and... He shivered yet again. No he couldn'tbring himself to remember what it had done, and he still had to cut the film. He wasn't even sure if he could even send most of the film.  
  
*************  
  
Tomorrow they would return home. Yesterday they had fought against two of the demons at once. Taurousu the bull and Ardyh the lizard. That made six in the last six days, including today. Today they surprisingly had had a breather. No demons, no attackers, no news teams, nothing. Just Akane and Ranma, some light sparring a lot of training, and bliss.  
  
In their tent Akane stretched. If there were an animal demon for every animal Kami then they would have to fight two more. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She recounted the eleven beast Kami. They sounded oddly familiar, but something was amiss, or maybe missing. She shook her head she did not know. It was their first day off, so to say, and Akane had other things planned. Fighting the demons usually left the two fighters totally drained and exhausted, but today they could . It had been almost a week since they had . Akane smiled, that had been wonderful, though that perverted monkey would get it when she saw him next time. She unzipped their sleeping bags and folded them out turning them into a futon then she undid her belt, slid the gi of her shoulders. "Ranma? Raanmaa? Can you lend me a hand here?"  
  
"I'll come in a sec."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
""Hun?" 


	8. Return

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 8 Returning  
Mousse freed Shampoo from his chains that bound her. Thanks to her, they had missed their passage home and all the money they had left. Now they had to either find another way home or work up enough money to pay for a place on another boat. Mousse already knew from his previous trip to the harbour, that the next boat to Japan would leave in a month.  
  
*********  
  
Nabiki sat infront of the Tv and watched the news.  
  
"Recent reports, relate that the unknown Heroes, also known as Ying-Yang soldiers, battled Battra in Shinjuku. This is now the seventh appearance of these true heroes. There seem to be at least three soldiers. They are a girl with short dark hair, a girl with fiery red hair, and a boy with black hair. A lot of Managers are chasing them offering merchandise contracts. Although we not know who you are, we thank you Ying-Yang soldiers for rescuing us once again."  
  
Nabiki smiled. She had a suspicion whom those soldiers really were. She watched the scene changing from the anchorwoman to an outside view of Shinjuku.  
  
A huge moth like creature flew overhead, it's golden wings reflected the light almost blindingly, while its Dragonhead spit rays of energy. Two figures danced around it attacking it seemingly randomly. The woman in the white clothing and the black circle on her back, sent of a sichel formed wave of chi towards the beast. The beast anticipated this and flew over it, this although proved to be the wrong thing to do, because this put him in the way of her partner's attack. The man, who was dressed similarly to the woman, just with inversed colours, shot a chi blast in the creature side, sending it tumbling towards the ground.  
  
The two fighters ignored this and started to dance on top of the buildings, jumping from roof to roof, circling the position, Battra had just occupied. Seconds later the thing was airborne again, attacking the two annoyances. When it was in the same spot before falling, the two warriors called something striking the air before them with a fist, the other hand grasping the wrist for support. A huge globe of energy formed around the beast, it shrieked in anger and pain, energy-rays shot from it, but were absorbed by the globe, feeding it with more energy. The Globe started crackling and the air seemed to shimmer around it. It all exploded upwards.  
  
It started with a small beam of energy arching towards the clouds, which rapidly grew until it was as wide as the globe, and then there was nothing, well not really nothing, there was something hovering in midair, were that beast had been moments ago, and as gravity reclaimed it, the man jumped and snatched it out of midair. Both soldiers then jumped away and out of sight before hordes of fans came dashing for them.  
  
Nabiki watched it silently a smile playing around her lips. It seemed only she, her sister, Mrs. Saotome, and Cologne had ever noticed it, and it was clearly visible in this recording, as well. Two pigtails jumped away from the scene.  
  
"Heroes. Heroes. They call them." Mr. Saotome yelled. "They are actors, kids, playing Martial Artists if you ask me. Isn't that right, Tendo?"  
  
"You surely are, Saotome my friend. Those are just special effects, and no respectable practitioner of the art would wear such costumes. They are pathetic."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and tuned the conversation out. She had heard it often enough. Soon they would be boasting again how easily they would be able to defeat them if they ever met.  
  
"So how long before they are here?" she asked turning to her sister.  
  
"It takes almost three hours to get from Shinjuku to here."  
  
"Yeah but they don't use public transportation. They have far more efficient ways to travel, so I guess an hour maybe."  
  
"What makes you think they are returning home today and not spending their last night gone, in a hotel?" Mrs. Saotome chipped in.  
  
"True. Well I think we'll see, won't we?"  
About 40 minutes later, two figures silently landed on the roof. One crept to the edge, and looked over it. When it saw that everything was clear, it nodded to the second figure, and they dropped to the ground into the Tendo yard.  
  
"Tadaima!" they both shouted. The new arrivals had not even blinked, when they were flocked by their families.  
  
"Ranma! Akane! Your back."  
  
"How are you."  
  
"Why didn't you wed here, you disappointed me, son." The originator was knocked out cold for this, surprisingly not from his son or wife, but by Kasumi.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
"Wah. My little Baby has finally come back!"  
  
"Come in we made something to eat for you."  
  
The families (minus Genma, who was unconscious) blinked. The new arrivals had suddenly vanished.  
  
"I thought you mentioned food?"  
  
Everybody turned around to see the young couple sitting at the table, chopsticks in hand. They face faulted.  
When the Families were seated, Nabiki took her time to look over her sister and Brother-in-law.  
  
Akane now wore a Shoaling Shirt, not in the standard colours black and white, but in yellow and red. She wore black pants similar to those Ranma usually wore, except they were bound all the way to her knee, and instead of his yellow sash a blue one kept her pants up. Her feet stuck in a pair of Chinese slippers, and her hands in fingerless gloves, the wristband was two inches thick and equally high. She also sported a pigtail, much like Ranma's.  
  
Ranma wore what Nabiki classified as standard Ranma outfit. Red Chinese Shirt, Chinese slippers, black pants, and a yellow sash. The difference in his apparel was that he also tied his pants up to his knees now, and he wore the same gloves as Akane did.  
  
Nabiki accepted her share of food. Her gaze never left the odd couple. "So what's with the Pig-Tail Akane?"  
  
"Hn?" Akane turned her head to face her sister. "Oh, that. Uhm. When Ranma really started training me, we thought the school needed its own set of traditions and well I could not picture the art without thinking of Pig- Tails. So I braided myself one and surprised Ranma."  
  
"Yeah surprise me she did. I thought she had lost it, before she explained it. Then I thought it was kinda cool. So as the new Masters of the combined Ryu we put it on the first page of our treatise of the combined ryu."  
  
"Who says you're the master of anything boy. That is still my position boy."  
  
"Lets talk about is later pops, I really don't feel like ruining a good meal. 'Sides I think Tendo-san and the letch want to have a word or two with the master."  
  
With those words Soun had finally comprehended what his friend had just proclaimed. He was about to argue but Kasumi caught his eye and shook her head in disapproval. Genma for his part had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
When everybody had there share of food, they began eating.  
  
"More please Oneechan." Came the double demand from the new arrivals, even before Nabiki had taken a bite. She looked up, and sure enough both there plates were empty.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Everybody turned to Genma, who also had an empty plate before him.  
  
"Where did my Food go?" he asked, aloud.  
  
Everybody's gaze turned to Ranma. He just shook his head, smirking.  
  
"Ranma, is that any way.!!" his father started saying, but was interrupted by Akane, who suddenly began to giggle.  
  
"Ranma didn't. I did." She said. They all stared at her for a second before Genma spoke up.  
  
"Ha. Do not try to protect the boy. Or does Ranma have to hide behind you, now?"  
  
That earned him a death glare from all females; Ranma just snorted and grinned at his father.  
  
"Oh, Father Saotome look at what I have found here." She held up Genma's headscarf. Genma's hand flew to his head, and sure enough, his headscarf was gone. Laughter erupted around Genma.  
  
"Give it up Pops I trained her she is better than you."  
  
"Who do you think you are, boy?"  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, one half of the combined Saotome-Tendo Anything goes school of Martial Arts, slayer of Gods and demons. Who are you Panda-man?" Ranma's face was an inch from his fathers. Everybody fell silent around them. Akane just nodded, silently agreeing with her husband. Nabiki smirked, due time somebody kicked his butt. Kasumi smiled, it was sincere and not the usual smile she wore. Nodoka gasped and wanted to tell her son to respect his elders, but she did not. Soun just stared at Ranma as if he had grown a second head.  
  
Genma was seething. "You better plan to back up those words, boy."  
  
"Don't 'boy' your betters, man. And if you plan to fight me, well you will have to beat my student first."  
  
"Who says you are allowed to have your own students already? You are still my student until I say so. Moreover, even if I allowed you your own student, hiding behind one, will ya? And there I thought I had made a man out of you."  
  
Ranma just sat back and took a careful measured breath. "How low have you fallen, old man? Here you are insulting me, but have, yet, to back up your word. If insults and dishonour to yourself is all you can give, then you better leave us alone." He slowly began to eat of the freshly filled plate. Every movement was slow, almost taunting his father to try to steal his food once again. It was like telling Genma he was too pathetic to be a threat to him anymore.  
  
"That's it boy. If that is how you want to play it have it. Send your student outside boy, I will teach you humility, yet."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Hai sensei?" she stood up and went outside and stood opposite of Genma.  
  
"Ranma If my little girl gets hurt.!!" Soun growled. Ranma just ignored him and watched as the two combatants squared off.  
  
"Sorry girl that I have to do this, but I will try not to hurt you to much."  
  
Akane just stood there and did not move. When it was apparent that she was waiting for him to attack, he did. He jumped up high coming down on her to hit her from atop. She did not move. Suddenly, when he was little less the two yards away from her, she spun on her heel, her right leg extended. It squarely connected with his chin, sending him spinning against the outer wall of the yard.  
  
Genma slowly stood up shaking of the debris. "Girl, I wanted to go easy on you, but you are leaving me no choice." He charged her again and pulled back his fist every intent on hitting her.  
  
"Akane no fooling around, he's your father-in-law." Akane never acknowledged her husbands request. She stood there unmoving, and Genma's punch struck home . and went right through Akane. The image of the girl wavered and then was gone. Akane reappeared behind her father-in-law and extended her finger between his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Well I guess that settles who the master of the new school is. Huh, Otou- san?"  
  
Soun just nodded his head at Ranma. Akane had beat Genma with ease she was far better then he ever was. Maybe there was a thing or two he could still teach her, but she was his better. Maybe together, Ranma and Akane could even beat the master. Soun smiled, and then blinked. Ranma's words had just struck home. He had called him father. Soun broke down wailing.  
  
After Akane and Ranma had told a short version of what had all happened since they had started on their honeymoon, they had excused themselves and stood up to go to the Saotome residence.  
  
"Ranma that won't be necessary, true Daddy was a little peeved when you to eloped, but he has calmed down. The Dojo is yours." His new sister-in-law informed him. "Let me show you to your new room, and then you can go take a bath and rest up."  
  
The old guest room was remodelled to a new master bedroom, and all of Akane's things had been moved into it. Her bed although was replaced by a much bigger one. It was a huge thing Ranma decided. It was 7'x7' mattress, which rested on a springbox. Four two-by-fours held it two inches above the floor. Akane's desk was set against the windows and two nightstands flanked the bed. Her cupboards were set opposite the built in cupboards where Ranma and his father used to store their things in. Ranma and Akane, putting away what little they had carried in their backpacks, explored their new room. Soon the exhaustion of the days events caught up to them and they fell asleep.  
The next morning was a Sunday. Akane and Ranma were literally forced to tell everybody of what had all happened since they had started on their honeymoon. The two left out smaller details like they have been over the whole globe, that the sensei they met Kami's were, or that they were the Ying-Yang soldiers.  
  
Immediately after, Soun had pulled them aside and presented them with the papers for the Tendo-ke.  
  
"So what do you two plan with this all?" After all, maybe she could make a yen or two.  
  
"Oh yes can we still live here?" Akane was taken aback by Kasumis question.  
  
"Of course you can. What kind of question is that?"  
  
Ranma smiled, but tried to put on a serious expression anyways. "Of course that technically makes you the guests and me and Akane hafta run da house."  
  
Akane smiled. "Yes I get to do the cooking. Yay."  
  
Everyone paled at that statement. That is everyone except Kasumi. She slowly stood up and walked to the other side of the table.  
  
"Uncle Saotome, could you please stand up?" she asked.  
  
Genma replied this was Kasumi after all. "Now whaaaaaa." He never ended the sentence. Just at that moment Kasumi had grabbed Genma at the collar of his Gi, her other hand pulled at his belt, and threw him into the Koi pond. Everyone just stared at her, as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Panda Dunking! That was funny."  
  
Behind her, a panda emerged from the Pond and growfed before walking back into the house. He made a bee-line for the kitchen and re-emerged as bald Martial Artist. "Now what was that about?" he demanded. He wasn't really angry. How could he? This *was* Kasumi.  
  
"Come here husband." He walked over to his wife and ended up in the pond again. "You are right Kasumi-chan. Panda Dunking is fun."  
  
Before the silliness got out of hand, Ranma and Akane pulled Nabiki towards their room. Akane sat Nabiki in to her chair and she sat on the bed. Ranma laid on the bed, and just listened to what his wife was saying.  
  
"Okay Nabik Onee-chan. I'll be blunt about this. Ranma and me have not a single clue about how to deal finances, and we have already talked this out a while ago, we want you to keep taking care of them."  
  
"For a fee of course."  
  
"Of course. We need to learn it sooner or later, and we'll probably take a course in college, but for now it would be great if you explained everything you do to us, and let us in on the decisions."  
  
"I don't see how this is going to work out Akane. You know the dojo doesn't make any money, and that what kept us afloat was my other business."  
  
"Yeah, I know that Nabiki. Just let me finish. We thought we would make Daddy and Unc. Father Saotome teach one or two classes in the morning. You know for the old and very young people, who do not have school or work they have to be at and Ranma and I teach afternoon classes. That would also work out with college, so we could keep going. We do not really believe that alone will do it though. If not Ranma or me will look for some kind of other work and only one runs the dojo, and after that either one runs the dojo and the other works, we both teach and hope for the best or we both take part-time jobs and teach." Akane was also thinking about the statues they had found, but did not want to tell her sister, yet.  
  
"I am not sure if that will work, but I'll help you of course. Now since you will not be able to pay me a salary, I'll settle for percentages of whatever money the dojo makes."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"fifteen percent."  
  
"I thought more around fife."  
  
"twelve. And I think I'm wasting my time."  
  
"seven. If this works, everything your other businesses earn you can keep, though I have a few things to say about that. In the end you earn more if you help us."  
  
"That is true. None the less I want money for my work. What makes you think I'll work for so little? Ten."  
  
"Well you are my sister, and we talked to a professional in Nagoya. He said fife is the normal percentage. Seven a half."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight and you have to take one of our self-defence courses. Deal." Akane shook her sister hand, before she objected. Behind her Ranma rolled away from them and picked up a backpack, to hand to his wife. Akane accepted it and placed it before her. Now she could tell her about the statues.  
  
"Why would I have to take a self-defence course?"  
  
"Well you probably still know everything Daddy taught you, it would like the old times. Besides, with everything that happens around us something will happen and you won't be able to talk your way out of it. Think of it as another ace up your sleeve, or a way to trim up your body."  
  
"I'll let you know I am very satisfied with my body, and I don't think self- defence will do me any good against what you two face all the time."  
  
"True but it will buy you a few seconds for you to run or for help to arrive. Enough you'll be our first student and that is it." With that she slowly unpacked what was left in the backpack. Nabiki's scowl turned from surprise, to that of financial interest and finally to awe.  
  
"You see we got these eleven statues, as far as we now, they are pure gold." Akane had been giddy ever since they had gotten the last of the statues. They not only were formidable Martial artists, but maybe stinking rich as well. Akane had never been well off. For her this meant that Kasumi could finish her schooling. Nabiki could stop being the 'Ice Queen'. And her future, and those of her kids would be secured. Kids? Where had that come from? She was too young for that.  
  
"Akane!" Nabiki snapped exasperated, shaking Akane out of her stupor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dear your sister has been trying to talk to you, but you were of in some kind of La La Land." Nabiki felt sick. She would have to get used to them displaying their affection so openly.  
  
"I was asking you what you had planned with all this money."  
  
"Oh well supporting my family of course. Send Kasumi to college and well take care of everything so you don't have to run your other business."  
  
"A motorcycle for my wife is a good idea, and well a few things for the dojo. Maybe extend the house a little, it's getting a little full with my parents, or buy the neighbouring parcel."  
  
"We'll see about that. I believe you need my help selling this?" She wondered how much she could make out of this.  
  
"It belongs to the dojo. The more you sell it for the more you'll earn. Remember eight percent." Nabiki smiled she would have liked to renegotiate the bargain concerning the gold, but they said it was the dojo's. Eight percent of. Nabiki lifted one of the statues. .about 60 to 70 pounds of gold weren't that bad. Not bad at all. The price for gold was about 1.050.000 Yen per Kilo that ment her share would be.  
  
"2.520.000 Yen" Nabiki blurted out. Akane caught her before she fell of her chair. "Akane I think Ranma should leave the room, because I just messed up my pants." She screamed again, as she remembered that these were ornaments and they were more expensive then the gold they were made of.  
It was later that day, that Nodoka and Kasumi finally let everybody know that they had attended the wedding. Predictably, Soun, Genma and Nabiki were upset. Twenty minutes later when Nodoka had finished yelling, the two men looked sheepish and looked at the wedding album, Kasumi, Nodoka and Cologne had composed. Nabiki, after reminding her that she had invited the bombers to the wedding attempt, too, preferred looking at the wedding album then at her sisters' faces.  
  
Soon they were talking about school and, how they would take care of everybody there. Nabiki had the saving idea. She pushed Ranma and Akane towards their room and told them to put on what they had worn on their wedding day. After that Nabiki made a few more shots of them before a white sheet Nabiki had put up on the porch. Nabiki with the couple's help then drew up a letter, more of an interview actually, that explained the bombed wedding and why they eloped but also answered a few other questions that were likely going to be asked. Nabiki took one of the wedding albums and headed out. She would add the new pictures and the letter to the thing and get a few hundred copies until tomorrow.  
"I can't believe that we have to go to school already. I mean we just got home yesterday." The family was sitting in the living room having breakfast.  
  
"I know Ranma. I know." Going to school meant that the two had to 'behave' the whole day, and she had so hoped that she and he could do some more 'training', for the rest of the day.  
  
"*I* can't believe you two are not dead tired already. I hope that Hinako sucks you two dry. I hate sleeping in the room next to you. I couldn't sleep the whole night." A drowsy Nabiki put in.  
  
"Nabiki-chan it is perfectly normal for a married couple to share some intimacy, at night. Although I could have done without the barking." The newest Mother-in-law put in with a playful glint in their eyes. The pertained teens, although comfortable with sharing intimacy, were not yet comfortable with making it a breakfast discussion. Foreseeable they blushed.  
  
"Akane. It is not necessary to cry out a confirmation for everything Ranma does." Kasumi said. She just could not stop herself from joining the teasing. They turned another shade of red.  
  
"Yeah. I mean I never heard so much variations of the word 'yes'. Listen carefully Akane this ones free. No. Nnoouu. Got that? Try that next time."  
  
"It really is a shame that I and aunty insisted that Nabiki make no records of you two anymore that would be something for the family album."  
  
"Oh by the way Mrs. Kudo from next doors called. Ranma is supposed to come over and show her what he does that is worth waking the whole neighbourhood." Nodoka decided it was just too much fun to stop.  
  
"Why I even heard you over in the Nekohanten. If I were just a century younger..." Nobody had noticed the Old Ghoul dropping on to the porch. Both teens looked like they were going to explode any second now. In addition, Ranma now also sported an unhealthy shade of green. Akane looked at the elder pleadingly. "I fear I was not exaggerating dear. I actually came over to beg you to tell me your secret, or prepare some scrolls with the technique."  
  
"No Way. No way am I going to school ever again. Nuh Uh. Come Ranma we're going to the dojo." Akane started to get up.  
  
"Oh please not in the dojo, too. Have you no shame?" A sly Nabiki asked with mock upset.  
  
"Akane dear I must insist that you go, you have already missed to much schooling, and I doubt that anybody could have made out the source of the . disturbance. Nabiki will go with you so you do not get lost on your way." Her look said all.  
"Ahh. So you return Akane Tendo to your true love, and you have brought the pig-tailed goddess. Come to me my loves, so I can cure the Jinx the foul Saotome has put upon thee." Predictability is a gift . for thy enemies.  
  
Akane and Ranma stared at each other, and then Ranma shrugged. And stepped back to Nabiki. Akane slowly advanced towards Kuno growling, then stopped. She seemed to be considering something then called out in a voice so sweet, that it sent shivers down the backs of those who heard, with the exclusion of Kuno. "Oi, Kuno-sempai. Can you come here, please? I really have to confess something to you." Ranma grimaced, he did not want to trade place with Kuno.  
  
"Ahh surely my love. Let your sweet lips, testify your undying love to I, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Kuno quickly covered the space between the two of them. When he was close enough, Akane took his hands in hers.  
  
"It is really important Kuno-Sempai. Are you sure you are really paying attention, and not in some Dream Land of yours?"  
  
Kuno was baffled. His love had never acted this affectionate. "thy, Akane Tendo has my full attention I can assure."  
  
"And that is where you make your first mistake." Nearby a car suddenly stopped as the gasoline suddenly caramelized. "I am not Akane Tendo anymore, I am Akane Saotome now."  
  
"Such Injustice to the heavens. Fear not my Aaarrgghh." Akane twisted his pinkie, bad.  
  
"Listen Kuno for every bad answer you give I'll brake one of your fingers. Got that?" Kuno nodded. "Good, because pursuing a married woman brings dishonour to yourself and what is more important it brings dishonour to myself. Do you want to dishonour me?" He shook his head in response she bent his pinkie back into a natural position. "You will stop your continued attacks on my family. That means all Tendo's and Saotome's. Ok?" nearby students teeth were decaying rapidly. "Has the foul sorcerour, no Aaaaargdammit." He tried to pull his hands away, but to no awail, her hands would not budge. Behind Akane, Nabiki and Ranma winced they had heard the bone snap. They jumped forward as one.  
  
"Shh. Akane. Shh. Akchan calm he is not worth it. Shh." Onna-Ranma pulled Akane in a loose hug, stroking her wifes hair. "Nabiki will take care of him." Akane returned the hug, she had broken somebody's finger on purpose. True it was only Kuno, and he had enough pre-warning, still.  
  
Nabiki patted her sister on the back. "Yeah let Onee-chan take care of everything." She then proceeded to help Kuno to the Nurse.  
In class their friends, who had not only seen but, more importantly, also heard what had happened to Kuno, immediately swarmed both. Nabiki would start sales during lunch.  
  
"Is it true? Are you two married? How was the Honeymoon? How was the wedding night? Is he any good? Did you Kiss?" such and other questions were asked. They only admitted being very happily married, that Nabiki would be selling wedding albums, which would answer most questions and that nothing beside that was subject of public gossip. The questions just didn't want to stop, but soon Akane found her friend Yuka half asleep, at her desk. She immediately moved over to her friend in worry, and hope that the pestering would stop.  
  
"Yuka. Hey sleepyhead, wake up. Didn't you get any sleep tonight?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Yuka don't tell me you. You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"No. No. There was some kind of animal dying last night, it was just horrible."  
  
"Yeah Akane. Didn't you hear it, it suffered the whole night. Poor thing. It finally died this morning." Sayuri asked from her seat, which was the one in front of Yuka's.  
  
"No I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I wished I was so a blessed sleeper." Yuka murmured, her head rested on her desk.  
  
"First I thought it was a dog or a wolf, but then it changed its cry. It was like. JeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJeJEJEJEJEJEnnggghhANMAGAWD. It then stopped for a few seconds then it started from the beginning. Makoto thinks it was some monster or Youma crying for its bride or something."  
  
Akane looked confused for a few seconds, then her face cleared up to turn in a blush. "Sorry Yuka. I'll try to be a little quieter tonight." She mumbled more to herslelf. Yuka caught it anyways.  
  
"That was you?!" She screamed bolting upright. Akane tried to quiet her down, but most of the girls had heard their previous conversation and made the connection immediately. Again all the girls crowded around her. Whispering now.  
  
"That was her?" "Must be a martial arts thing?" "Yeah boosted endurance and stuff." "Not to mention that he has looks to boot." "The whole night?" "How creative can he get?" At that all the girls fell silent and looked over to the pigtailed now male Martial Artist.  
  
Around Ranma all the boys immediately quieted when they noticed the girls staring at them. Suddenly the oestrogen ruled half of class erupted in giggles and continued to twaddle. Ranma hung his head low, he just new he was in deep. 


	9. Endgame

Eloping  
  
By JoPa-kun  
I don't own Ranma, or any of its chast. They belong to someone else. Really. I swear.  
This is a continuation of sorts. I will try not to let the characters get to much out of character, but then again I'm lazy. I tried more to bring the story on paper, then spending time developing characters.  
chapter 9 The fight  
It was Christmas Eve. It was the day of Love and Joy. It was the day for all those things that made your heart glow and your tummy warm. It also was the day Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo returned. It was also the day of a match.  
  
In order to keep Kuno from pestering them it was stipulated that Ranma and Akane, had to fight him and his sister one final time to settle things. And as the two Ex-fiancés attacked the Tendo home in the morning they were also 'invited' to participate at 'The Showdown' how Nabiki was advertising it. Indeed no less then three Camera teams were present all working for Nabiki, although Kuno paid for two of them.  
  
"The vile sorcerer" the Kendoist claimed "will surely attempt to twist truth to dishonour the agreement of men,." following that was a half an hour description why Ranma would never classify as such. "Not even he can escapeth the incontestable truth the eyes of modern prove." Nabiki held equal hopes not concerning Ranma's delusions, but his. She also had numerous presales for the final tape.  
  
Then there was the new Amazon's in town. Three elders, with their four personal male servants had arrived with new trainees for Cologne. It seemed that the old woman was staying after all and Nerima with all its weirdness was deemed a training ground worthy of only the best of the maturing generation. The three elders, referred to only as the Sisters of Graia, never left their carriage at any time their Servants tending them and carrying them wherever they went. The Amazons had also brought fourteen- year-old Laung'aix.  
  
She was not a warrior but a recorder, keeper of stories. It seemed that back home Shampoo had been quite the star and Laung'aix had taken it upon her to record the drama that had unfolded around her tribe sister. She had a copy of all the letters anybody in the village had received from Cologne (these letters had undergone a censorship through the tribe council), Shampoo and Mousse since they left on this journey to find the redheaded outsider girl. Over the past days, she had interviewed everybody that had been in any way available and in some way related to the whole thing. Those interviews had shattered the whole picture she had about the situation, no two days after arriving she tore up her rough draft and started from scratch. Nabiki was surprised at the girl that not only spoke seven languages fluently but also already knew what it was her audience wanted and what spurned their imagination. It did not take long for Nabiki to start negotiating a deal of sorts with the girl. With all the video material Nabiki had gathered over the years she would make an in depth documentary that would be published the same day as the book. Both would be published in China and Japan first, determent from the sales they would decide on a worldwide release later.  
  
Ranma and Akane were the first to arrive. They wore their Ying Yang outfits, they had received from the animal Kamis when parting. They both wore slacks, a bomber jacket, and Chinese slippers. Ranma wore the black one with the white circle on the back, while Akane wore the matching white outfit. Only 'official personnel' were admitted to the fight, what meant friends and families of the fighters. That meant the audience consisted out of all the Amazons, the Tendos and Saotomes, Sasuke (although his masters where nowhere around), and a group of eleven people whom only Akane and Ranma knew and refused to talk to anybody else. For a moment, Nabiki could have sworn to see a twelfth figure tall and pale, but she never really saw him. He was more like a shadow on her retina.  
  
Cologne frowned and the sisters of Graia did not seem so happy either. Over there by the side of *them*, whatever they might be, stood the one figure the old Amazons would have never expected to see here. Death. That was no good omen. She frowned a little more as he pulled something out of the depth of his robe. Then she relaxed, maybe there was no threat after all.  
  
Behind the Kami's, Bill put on a white Bandana with a simplified red sun on it, he pulled a huge foam finger over his hand and held a fan in the other hand. He did a little rooting dance.  
  
Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo took a stand, on one end of the Arena, as Ryoga, by accident stumbled in. Akane looked back at the assembled Kamis that tried their best to look innocent. A short explanation later and Ryoga joined the three in their quest for revenge. Ranma flowed into stance and Akane mirrored him. Cologne called the fight.  
  
Shampoo and Ryoga charged in immediately, while Mousse and Ukyo stayed back half-heartedly throwing potties and spatulas respectively. Ranma and Akane took a step closer to each other, each raising a hand.  
  
Nabiki watched with keen interest, it seemed to her that there actually was a new school of martial arts as Ranma grasped her sisters hand. "Is that a Samba or a Rumba?"  
  
"I don't think it's either." Kasumi said, one finger resting on her chin.  
  
"Actually child it is a ."  
  
"TANGO!" the three sisters ended for Cologne. They were laughing, cackling, giggling and just generally joyful. It was the first fight of Ranma's they had seen and the boy and his wife had started out with a move that was generally assumed of as being non-lethal not even a combat stance. Quite an impressive first move, indeed.  
Shampoo and Ryoga already sported their fair share of bruises and cuts. They both realized that Ranma and Akane worked too much as a unit for their uncoordinated attacks to have any effect. They went to opposite sides of the field waiting for Ranma and Akane to attack. Akane immediately charged Shampoo and left Ryoga for Ranma. As much Akane wanted to kill the little pervert pig, Shampoo was more off a nuisance for her.  
  
The Amazon struck repeatedly going at top speed. It was apparent that Ranma had trained his wife well. It was like fighting water. Akane flowed around the punches, or if not she flowed with them absorbing the energy of the punches into her movements. Shampoo backed away, she could not keep up the speed forever. "Fat girl, feel like pudding when Shampoo hit. Shampoo scared Shampoos fist get lost in violent girls big belly." Shampoo smiled as Akane charged her, some things never changed.  
  
Akane was no fool, she knew Shampoo was baiting her into attacking, but did not mind at all. She held back though, it would be so much more fun to beat Shampoo on her terms. Akane threw Punches and Kicks towards Shampoo who immediately backed off leading Akane in a twelve-step spiral. Even though Akane had seen it coming, she powered her Aura up even more. At the last step when Shampoo was about to struck her fist upwards, to unleash the whirlwind, Akane beat her to it. With a cry of 'Bakkusai-Shoten-Ha' she struck the ground beneath her with her extended finger. Still with her Aura flaring, Akane hopped out of the forming whirlwind.  
  
Shampoo was not so lucky, the whirlwind kept on pulling her back towards the centre and on her knees. She already bled from several cuts caused by the stone splinters Akane had made with her blow. Shampoo tried to climb out of the vortex, her Aura extinguished, it would have worked with the Hyriu-Shoten-HA but it would never with this attack.  
  
The Hyriu Attack forms a whirlwind that creeps towards the heavens, feeding of the victims Battle-Aura.  
  
This Attack fed from the coolness the absence of a Battle-Aura presented. It started at the spiral went as high as two meters to meet in the point over the ground Akane struck. It was one of the more impressive counters for the Hyriu Attack. It was a bubble, and it sucked the air out of its insides.  
  
Shampoo fought it but she was suffocating slowly and soon fell unconscious. Before her head even touched the ground, Akane had already reacted, thrusting her hands in the vortex feeding it with hot chi and so dissipating it.  
  
She stood next to the Amazon and extended her senses to check her pulse and breathing. She let go of the breath. The girl was fine. Turning to her husband, she saw that he too had disposed of the perverted Pig-boy he had been fighting.  
  
Ukyo nervously looked at Ranma and . his wife. She really did not want to fight them. Sure she felt betrayed, Ranma had abonded her, had married Akane, but he had to marry someone and it had been Akane. The initial anger, jeleausy, fear, feelings of betrayal and the despair had been so strong. They had sent her out into the world to find the source of all these feelings and to make it pay. None of that mattered anymore. Things had happened and she just wanted to be friends to Akane and Ranma.  
  
"You do not want to fight them, do you?" Mousse whispered his intent gaze at the afformentioned couple, who slowly walked towards Mousse and Ukyo. "You do not have to. You know that, and you know that I will be at your side if you decide you do want to fight."  
  
Ukyo relaxed. There really was no reason to fight anymore. She stored the small spatulas she held in her hands away and took a deep breath. True there was no need to fight, but it did not mean it would make what came next any easier. As if he felt her precariousness Mousse' arm snaked around her hip and pulled her to him. She smiled and leaned into her newfound friend. There was no reason to fight Akane, and there was no reason for hard feelings either.  
  
Akane's eyes grew wide as she saw how Mousse held Ukyo. She was dimly aware of gasps and murmurs of surprise from the sidelines. Akane turned to Ranma who seemed to be at least as surprised as she was. She took a step forward and pulled Ranma with her. From the corner of her mouth, she whispered. "Stop staring, and don't say anything stupid. Be happy she found someone and isn't fighting us." Ranma nodded, but his eyes were still glued on Mousse and Ukyo.  
  
Mousse felt Ukyo tense when Akane and Ranma walked towards them. Also with every step that the heirs to the Anything goes school took towards them, Ukyo leaned more into Mousse' Shoulder, putting almost all her weight on him, as if she were trying to hide, but had not the energy to go on. Then Ranma and his wife stood before them.  
  
"Hi. Been awhile since I saw you guys last." Ranma started lamely.  
  
"Hello Saotome, indeed some time has past since we last saw you." Mousse looked intently at him.  
  
"So what's with." He noticed the look Mousse was giving him. It dared him to say something stupid, dared him to hurt the girl, Mousse' girl, Mousse' Ucchan.  
  
"You two have questions." It was not a question. She felt Ranma's hand catching hers. Thanking his wife for the rescue. "Ukyo. Ask. Whatever it is, ask." Akane waited but Ukyo did not respond. Akane saw that she was not only holding on to Mousse for comfort, but for rescue as well. "Listen, Ukyo. We still would be like to be friends if possible. We understand if you feel angry but Ranma is now my husband and I am his wife. Nothing anybody will do can change that. It would have been nice to have you at our wedding, you are one of the few friends we both have, but well with the bombed wedding." Akane trailed off. Ukyo was not responding.  
  
"Mousse." Ranma started, and stopped. He was unsure himself; this was new to him, talking things out. He had expected a fight. That was the way his life was. Nobody listened to him; they assumed the worst and fought. He did have hopes that this time they would be reasonable, but prior experience told him that was unlikely, and so he had not prepared for it. He felt his wife tightening her grip on his hand. "Mousse, Ukyo. You know where we live, if you want to talk. If you want to fight. I'd rather not but I *will* defend my family, no matter who or what attacks them."  
  
They were silent once again. Nobody knew what to say, or if there was something to say, at all. Luckily, the silence was broke by a groan from Shampoo. The four of them turned to look where Cologne and the Amazons stood over a slowly awakening Shampoo. Ranma smiled everybody was fine, and it was all over. Behind Shampoo, the sun was setting throwing its red glow over the field. Maybe it was an omen. Then he heard someone he had forgotten about appeared. Then Maybe it was no omen.  
  
Shampoo felt dizzy, and her chest hurt, as did her throat. She slowly sat up. Her Great-grandmother stood over her, and said something Shampoo did not catch. She got to her feet and saw more Amazons around her. Shampoo was confused more Amazons? She remembered seeing them before the fight, but then she had paid no attention to it. She stood up and made her way to Ranma, this was not over it. Someone else spoke up, but she still paid no attention to it. The new voice was coming closer though as she stumbled towards her Airen. She turned to see whom it was, and immediately took a battle stance as she saw someone attacking her.  
  
Cologne could not believe, what she saw unfolding before her. She wanted to warn her Great-granddaughter, help her, but with the other Amazons around, especially with the Sisters of Graia she could not. She stood idle by; maybe she could do something after the fight. Shampoo turned around and prepared for the attacker. Then maybe she could not do anything about it.  
  
The boy had made one of his usual speeches, and jumped up to face Ranma. Shampoo had not paid him any attention, so she was unaware that she stood right where the boy would land, until it was too late.  
  
Kuno saw what would be happening and mistook Shampoo's intention and assumed she was defending Ranma, he brought his bokken down to attack. He had the better position. He was rested, and she hurt and was tired. Shampoo brought her arms up, crossed them above her head to defend herself. The bokken hit and Shampoo blocked with her arms, but he had his weight behind the thrust. Her arms faltered and the bokken hit her head. Again the blackness of unconsciousness' claimed her.  
  
Cologne was ready to beat herself and her Great-granddaughter. Why had she put up a fight? Why? The damage was done there was nothing she could do about it. She went over to her Heir and once again woke her up.  
  
Akane was stunned tremendously. Had that really just happened? She was brought out of her reverie when she saw Kuno approach Ranma. "Kuno stop. Stop, Kuno." Next to her Ranma made the same plea to Kodachi. Akane half turned, reluctant to take her eyes of the Amazon party. Sure enough there was Kodachi. "You two just wait a moment okay? Watch." She pointed to the group of Amazons.  
  
Shampoo was slowly waking up again, and then sat up. Ranma could see Cologne saying something. Shampoo turned her head towards her Great- Grandmother, who only nodded. Shampoo jumped up, and started yelling. Cologne rapped her over the head with her staff. Cologne yet again said something, and then she and Shampoo turned towards the carriage, that held the three Sisters of Graia. He saw how Shampoo trembled with anger, then slumped her shoulders. She made her way to where he, Akane, the Kunos, Mousse and Ukyo stood.  
  
"Fair Akane, why shall I Tate."  
  
"Shh." Came the immediate response from the four non Kunos.  
  
Shampoo came to a halt, before Kuno. She turned her head towards her Great- grandmother, but there was no salvation. She faced Kuno and took his face in her hands. Before the stunned boy could respond, she kissed him on the lip0s. "Wo Ai Ni." She then glomped him halfheartedly. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, but she was putting no effort behind it. She slid down the tall boy, until she sat on the ground her arms and legs wrapped around his legs. Shampoo sighed and rested her head on his leg.  
  
"W.Wh.What?" Kuno was baffled the girl was obviously enthralled by his power. Many girls were, he knew, but this was the first to show it in such ways. She was also the first girl to have her head . there.  
  
"Kuno. Yo Kuno."  
  
"Ra.Ra.?"  
  
"Yeah I know my name. Listen. You should know something. You beat Shampoo in combat, so according to the law of her people you are now married."  
  
"What?"  
  
Akane had an idea. "Married, Kuno. You are now married to her. As married man you surely would not dishonour yourself and I by pursuing me, a married woman, would you?"  
  
"Yeah she really must like you, Kuno-san. She let herself be beat too easily." 'Paybacks a Bitch' thought Mousse. "She is quite a catch, Kuno- san. Congratulations."  
  
Cologne stepped up to the group. She was not very happy. Shampoo could have done much better then . him. The smirks of those not directly involved were not helping either. "Congratulations son-in-law, welcome to the family."  
  
"I am related to . to that thing? I shall not." A staff met his head and knocked him out.  
  
"Come Shampoo, and bring your groom. Not Him." Cologne said before Shampoo made a grab for Ranma. The elder pointed to Kuno. "Take him." Shampoo obliged, tears were forming in her eyes. She picked up one of Kuno's feet and dragged him along.  
  
"What is the Chinese peasant doing with my Brother?" Kodachi hadn't moved since Ranma told her to stop.  
  
"Making him happy I guess."  
  
The voice of her beloved reminded her of something "Ah Ranma. I shall free you from the grasp of that vixen." She swung her ribbon, to attack Akane, but the ribbon was blocked by one of Mousse' chain. She swung again and again. Mousse met her blow for blow, swing for swing using his chain as she did her ribbon. Akane just stood and complained that she was perfectly fine to handle the situation.  
  
"Who are you that you match the Black Rose of Saint Hebereke with such art? It is for one sure that you are not such a meek peasant as the cross- dressing chef that tries to steel your affection."  
  
Mousse was about ready to kill the girl. Judging from the sudden breeze, he felt on the side Ukyo had just stood, she was too. Neither had time to attack.  
  
"His name is Mousse. He is a apprentice of his tribal Arts, Kodachi. Do not waste your time on him such an uncultured culprit does not deserve the affections you can give." Nabiki finished with a grin. That Kuno girl brought money, but she was a pain in the ass. Now if she just took the bait.  
  
"Is this true my black mane beauty, Mousse?"  
  
Ranma was about to say something, but was silenced by his wife's elbow.  
  
"Mousse. Do not be selfish. She deserves and will have the best. So tell her the truth." Now if Mousse does not botch this.  
  
Mousse confusion over Kodachi and then Nabiki's statement lifted. He had sawn how Kodachi shared her affection. Right now, she had more interest in him then in Ranma. Nabiki obviously thought he would stay with Ukyo, what was exactly what he would do. And Unlike Ranma he had no trouble with his pride to say. "Yes Kodachi Kuno. I have raised false hopes in you. " I am a mere apprentice of my tribe's art."  
  
"So there are those that are better then you? That are more mature then you?" she licked her lips, a whole tribe of strong manly warriors that was like heaven to her.  
  
"Yes. There is mistress Kuno."  
  
"A village of strong warriors more skilled then the likes you get here, and they all now there place it seems. You must tell me where that village is, now."  
  
Mousse was about to open his mouth, to give her directions, but was cut of by Nabiki again. "Mousse. Instead of directions. Why don't you go over to the elders? Tell them your decision, and introduce Kodachi to them."  
  
Mousse forced a smile. "Yes splendid idea, Tendo-san. Please follow me, mistress Kuno." He hated it to be read like an open book, by Nabiki, and sending both Kuno's to the village seemed a little too cruel.  
  
Mousse and Kodachi followed by the other five that had stood around them walked, over to where Amazon procession was waiting for Mousse. A few meters away he excused himself and told everybody to wait; he went towards his elders and bowed.  
  
"Elders. I was best by an outsider woman. In addition, my actions in the last months have brought my superior Shampoo to renounce me as an Amazon. I seek thee to validate that decision." Shampoo gasped she still had a chance if she played her cards right. Cologne couldn't believe what she heard. What had her Great-granddaughter done this time? The other Amazons were just generally shocked. It rarely happened that one wanted to cut all his ties to the village. Leave it? Yes. Exile? No.  
  
"Tell us what you have done to deserve such hardship?"  
  
"I have fought Shampoo several times on our journey. I have acted against her wishes and orders. I have bested her in combat twice. I have protected an outsider from her. I have not paid her the proper respect in words or in deeds."  
  
Cologne turned to Shampoo. "Is this true?" Shampoo nodded. Cologne also saw the hope in her eyes. Cologne knew what she meant. It would be cruel towards Mousse, but it would be better then having Kuno in the family.  
  
"Come here lad." Mousse obliged and knelt before the carriage of the three sisters. "Look at us." Mousse lifted his head to look at the three sisters. And his eyes rested on their eye. That is all they had one eye. Between the three sisters, they had one tooth, one eye, and one ear. The middle sister wore it now. To her right, the sister that currently had the tooth was munching on salt sticks. On her left side sat her other sister and was hearing intently, but Mousse attention was drawn to the eye. He had the feeling of something sucking at his brain through his eyes. It felt like something was turning his mind inside out, that somebody was scratching that one spot he never would reach, because it was inside his head. Then it was all over. "We see."  
  
Cologne licked her dry lips. The sisters were superior to her. They had powers she had not. The sisters always did what was best for the village. Those made Cologne worry. For her, family was more important then the village. For most Amazons it was. She taught that the village had precedence, but it all came down to family and politics, eventually. Whatever the sisters decided she could not object to it.  
  
"Mou of Tzu Warrior of Joketzuku. She has done things to you, which you wish not to share. You could deny her position in the village, Mousse. Still you want to leave and let her be?" Mousse nodded. The Sisters announced out loud. "So it shall be. The village shall mourn for the death of a great warrior, Mou Tzu."  
  
Ukyo was having a bad day. The mother of all bad days. She had no clue what to say to Ranma and Akane, especially after they had been so nice. She too wanted to stay their friend, but she did not know if she could. Neither did she know where to start. Then there was Mousse, she did not know how far this friendship would go. The incident with Kuno and Shampoo was hilarious and it was so different from what she felt before, that it took all her willpower not to laugh aloud. Her heart almost stopped again when Kodachi bashed her eyelashes towards Mousse, but thanks to Nabiki that was avoided. Another Reason not to be angry with any of the Tendo's. She heard a voice from the carriage announce that Mousse was dead and in response drew a few throwing Spatulas. She was ready to defend her friend.  
  
"The village shall rejoice for the village has gained a new friend. Mou Kuonji." The middle sister of Graia ended.  
  
Ukyo stopped. What had she just said? "What?"  
  
"Step forward outsider woman Ukyo." Ukyo did so. "So you are the warrior who best Mou? Who captured his heart? No need to be shy child. You have best him, and you have consummated, by our laws, which he was rightful under until now, you are married."  
  
Ukyo could feel the stares of disbelief burning in her back. "M.Married?" she asked. Then she shrugged. She could have done worth. He had taken her virginity; it was the honourable thing to do. "Come Mousse I have to open up the restaurant."  
  
"Just a minute, U.dear." He was blushing and grinning like an idiot. Ukyo too was blushing, but she was also grumbling under her breath. "Elders of Joketzuku. There is warrior here that wishes to find a suitable husband within the village."  
  
"Bring for the girl."  
  
Kodachi stepped forward and before anything else happened. Akane was dragged away by a bored Ranma, Mousse by an impatient Ukyo. The rest of the Saotome's and Tendo's followed.  
  
On the sidelines, the Kami and Bill exchanged valuables. Only Bill had guessed right on the outcome. There was a sound like a distant circus that was being raided then all twelve were gone.  
"Calm down Mousse. It is not as you aren't married already. This is just a little ceremony for family and taking photos, something to remember."  
  
"I know that Ranma. It's just that. How can you not be nervous?"  
  
"I guess, 'cause I had some family there the last time." He turned around to look in to a mirror. Mousse, too, positioned himself to look into the mirror and readjusted his bow tie.  
  
"So Ukyo got Yuka, to help out at the restaurant?"  
  
"Yes, Ukyo thinks it is better for the shop to have 'female' employees only. She is teaching Yuka all she needs to know about how to make okonomiaki. Konatsu was a little disappointed, but he agreed that Yuka was the better choice after eating some of hers."  
  
"What I thought they just started dating?"  
  
"Not that, you idiot, her okonomiaki of course."  
  
"Yeah I know, I know. Just teasin' ya 's all." They fell silent, trying to get comfortable in the suit he wore. Ranma broke the silence.  
  
"I still can't believe Ryoga though man, I wanted him as best man. I mean, I knew he had feelings for Akane and all, but I dunno, I had the feeling he had given up on her. Akane didn't put up with the continued attacks too well. 'Die Ranma' was not something a mother to be needed to hear."  
  
"You do not need to tell me. Remember there also was a 'Die Mousse' cry, though I am glad that he came when he did. He showed up just as the doctor told us that Ukyo was pregnant. She was about to gut me when Ryoga came. That and trying to kill the father (before she did) brought him on her 'wanted dead' list."  
  
"Yeah why did he attack you anyway?"  
  
"After Ukyo beat him senseless, He started babbling. This is what I could gather. Ryoga had given up on Akane after all and had left to visit Akari. She had waited for him and for a time they were happy. Then something happened. I did not get what, but something happened and she kicked him out. Therefore, Ryoga went to look for Akane, again, but when he saw that you were already married, he could not bare it any longer. You beat him. Then he went to the only other woman besides Akane and Akari that ever had treated him with kindness."  
  
"Ukyo."  
  
"Yes. Well he did not take it too well that she, also, was taken."  
  
"Oh. Man I feel sorry for him, though. Three straight rejections from the girls he loved."  
  
"I too feel sorry for him, but it was he who was at fault. If he had not been so indecisive He might been able to have saved his relationship with Akari. If he had been honest maybe, he would still be friends with Akane. Ukyo. I think she was a last straw for him, I have the feeling if Shampoo was still around that he would have attacked Kuno for her."  
  
"I hope he comes to his senses soon. I kinda hoped the three of us would have a triple wedding. I miss our constant fights. Good workout. How much longer do we have to wait, for this ceremony to start?" Ranma was getting agitated.  
  
Mousse smirked at the 'calmness' his friend displayed. "I do not now, be patient. I doubt Ukyo would be very forgiving towards Ryoga."  
  
"Yeah Akane neither. Stupid pig. You know he was here the other day."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Not much. Kasumi brought him home. He was a pig at the time with a blue bandana around his neck. She did not recognize him, 'cause well the blue bandana. Heck of a disguise. She named him Ono-chan. I guess she still has feelings for the Doc. Well she brought him Home and Akane saw the pig. She said he was having a slight nosebleed as he rubbed his head in Kasumi's," Ranma waved his hand before his chest. "Akane did not think it was the same pig, but wanted to make sure. He was a little tense whenever Akane came close. That was her first hint. Then she asked him if he was a good little piggy, he nodded. Second strike. That is when Nabiki came in and asked if he was P-chan. He shook his head. Third strike. A splash later, and a naked Ryoga was glommping Kasumi. His hand was right were his head had been before. Nabiki says he was 'at attention' at the time, if you get the drift."  
  
"What happened?"  
"Let's say Nabiki is still looking for him. Got his house under constant surveillance. Akari'll call if he turns up, and Akane is teaching her sisters how to use weapons, and I don't mean her Hammer either I am talking blunt steel here." They were silent for a few minutes. Then Ranma again broke it.  
  
"By the way. Nabiki will be in the beginner class with the other Amazons. That makes a class of thirty, I got Pops, the lazy bastard, to help you teach it. He and father-Tendo will cover for you during your Honeymoon."  
  
"Will it be okay? That makes nine beginners classes he has to teach."  
  
"It'll be only for a week, and Pop will help him with yours. Father-Tendo made a condition that he gets you for two hours a week, to help you with the basics of Anything goes. Can't have a teacher that doesn't know the schools style, eh?"  
  
"I guess. Why isn't Kasumi participating?"  
  
"Oh I tested her like I did with Nabiki, and well she got a hit in. I underestimated her major time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what I said. Everybody was watching too. We all had a good laugh after that. Except Father-Tendo he just smirked at me."  
  
"I remember Soun telling both of us to call him by his first name though, seeing that you won't call him just father instead of Father-Tendo."  
  
"Yeah I know. It just needs some get used to call him Soun, and I won't call him father, because well it would be awkward, although it would bug the hell out of pops. Maybe I should call Pop by his first name as well."  
  
The door opened and their best man peeked in. "Saotome-Okaasama says we should get start now, since Saotome-san is already indulging his private party."  
  
"Pops is already drunk? Stupid old man."  
  
"Er, yes. You are expected to greet some guests before the ceremony. So hurry."  
  
"Thanks Konatsu. That tux really suits you."  
  
"Yes it brings out your feminine charms."  
  
Konatsu blushed. "Thank you Saoto." A hard glare from both Ranma and Mousse made him reconsider his words. "Thank you Ranma. Mousse." The Kunoichi left.  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
"You know Ranma. If you really want to give me a good wedding present, then let me have another 'spar' with your father." Both men laughed. 


	10. notes

Well this was my first story that found its way to release. I know there are some loose ends, but for now I consider this a good point to end for now, there may be a continuation to this, I got some Ideas for it, but first I need some more free time.   
  
CU  
  
JoPa-kun 


End file.
